My little secret
by tinasan25
Summary: Shimizu is an ordinary, non-shinobi young man who live and working in Konoha. Tobirama is an elite ninja and younger brother of First Hokage. However, Shimizu have a secret, he's not a ordinary young man, he's a woman and actually she fall in love with Tobirama, but nobody is allowed to know about her secret. TobiramaXoc Rated M just to make sure.
1. Chapter 1 - beginning

**Hello people! My second story is here. Hyomen Shimizu is a young man, no, he pretending to be a man, but in a truth he is Mayonaka Himitsu, flippant young lady from noble family. She ran away from home to begin an ordinary life in Konoha. But she had no idea that being a man is so difficult, especially after she falls in love with Hokage's younger brother.**

* * *

_**Chapter one : Beginning**_

* * *

The face of the Shodai Hokage was the first thing Hyomen Shimizu saw every morning from the window of his rooms. Every day he woke up with this feeling, a feeling that he has a home and family here, a place where he can always return to, the place where he is always welcomed with open arms, without wars and pain, a place where innocent children do not have to die.

It's been three months when Shimizu decided to leave his village and start a new life in a newly constructed ninja village, the village Hidden in the Leaf, Konoha. Shimizu has two younger brothers, or rather he had. Both died. His youngest brother was only 7 years old, Shimizu was not shinobi, none of his family, yet, ninja war intervened his village. Shimizu heard about a man, powerful shinobi who longed for peace, a place where people could live together in harmony and understanding, and so he and his friend built a village, a village that fulfill the dream of many people.

On his way to Konoha Shimizu met a boy named Takagi, together they have achieved their dream when they reached the gates of the village. The first day in the village two boys met an old woman, they helped her with her groceries, which they shipped into her small shop, it was a tea house. Kitsune was an old lady who lost her grandsons in the war, Shimizu and Tagaki become for old lady so useful that she offered them a job in the tea house same as place to live.

Over the past three months, Shimizu became very close with his new friends, Takagi was like his younger brother and Kitsune was like his own grandma. But even if Shimizu had everything he'd ever dreamed of, in his heart, there was still anxiety created by a lie. Lie that enveloped his heart into the black hole, engulfing him and won't let him breathe freely. He was not always an ordinary young man, no.

Three months ago, he was the daughter of a feudal lord in his village. Yes, the daughter. Princess of Mayonaka noble family. Shimizu's real name is Himitsu, twenty-three years old young woman decided to leave the hypocritical world of lies and go her own way. Mother nor her father would never allow her to do something like that, so the young girl decided that if she has to start a new life, she begins it therefore as a man, in order to reduce the possibility for her parents to find her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This morning for Shimizu began like any other, but he did not know that today is the day when his whole life will change. The young man nearly jumped out of bed when there was a loud knock at the door, knocking accelerated with greater urgency.

"What the hell!" Furious young man shouted, rudely tore down a blanket and with clenched fists strode to the door, grabbed the handle and...stiffened. _'Shit!'_ Cursed in his mind. Clothing! Where are his clothes? Anything that would conceal his not-so-male chest. Shimizu panicked, he fumbled in the shelves for cloths and with speed of a lightning he stretched on old baggy sweater dark-brown colour and black three-quarter length trousers. Slightly hunched, because he hadn't his chest wrapped with bandages, from a small table at the door Shimizu took his dark-blue hat and put it on his tousled auburn hair. "Am coming!" Snorted gruffly when knocking persisted on the contrary, still was gathering louder and louder. On the way to the door he tucking into hat his excess hair, Shimizu's hair reached with lenght to his shoulders, so cram them into the hat wasn't a big problem, the only thing left out was the bangs that framed his face.

With rage and clenched teeth grabbed the handle and swung the door open and started yelling.

"What the fuck?! I'm not deaf you asshole!" His lower jaw hit the floor as he stared wide-eyed at the old lady. "Ahaa! Kitsune-bachan!" Angrily pointing his finger at older lady with slightly gray hair and wrinkled face. "What the hell is wrong with you?! You never heard about healthy sleep?!"

"Tea house must be perfect today." Said the old woman quietly and slowly started walking away, leaving angry Shimizu at the door.

"Why?!" He yelled at her, but the old woman ignored him and continued on her way toward the stairs. "Oi! Kitsune-bachan! Waiiit!" The young man ran after her, leaving his room door open.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitsune's tea house was designed for holding tea ceremonies, it was built from simple rustic materials and sorrounded by small roji garden. The floors were covered with tatami mats, all doors and windows in the teahouse were traditional shoji, which are made out of thin strips of balsa wood and covered in translucent Japanese paper, which allows light to pass through into the room.

Shimizu was done, everything was perfectly clean, he stood there looking at his great work. "Big cleaning in our house were always held by the maids, but it seems like I still learned something." He sighed to himself.

"Shimi-kun." He was interrupted by a nice female voice.

"Kitsune-bachan?"

"Change into kimono. For today, you'll be our guests hanto." The old woman said with her eyes closed.

Shimizu nodded. "Say Kitsune-ba." He asked curiously "Who is our guest today?"

"Shodai Hokage and some people from Uzumaki clan." She said simply.

"Hohoo! Hokage-sama!" Squeaked young man and dreamily joined his palms, his eyes turned into mere dashes when his lips turned into a broad smile. "The founder of this village! God of shinobi! And I heard he's pretty handsome ..." Shimizu still nodding to confirm his words.

"Ittai nani?!" Gasped in horror Takagi behind his back. "Are you a fucking gay Shimi?!"

"What the- You!" Shimizu's face flushed with anger over the comments of his younger friend.

"Please Shimi-kun, Taka-kun, reclaim your words." Frowned old lady "Back to work." Reprimanded boys watched as the old woman leaving, when she was away from their eyes they started again debate.

'"Are you an idiot Shimi?" Shimizu's black eyes studied his noisy friend. Although Takagi was a lot younger than Shimi, he was much higher than him. Taka was sixteen years old, tall and skinny, he has medium length blond hair, gold eyes and wears glasses. The thing that Shimizu admire about him was, that he is very considerate of his friends, often coming up with advice or actions that help out. The things he hated the most was his big mouth, swearing, and everything about his naughty and dirty language, which - by the way, thanks to him- Shimi unfortunately used as well.

"What the hell is your problem, Takagi?" Frowned Shimizu.

"Hokage is probably the best shinobi in the world, and you wonder if he's a handsome!" Said Taka with smirk. "I always thought that you're a-"

"Shut the hell up!" Shimizu pursed his lips and his cheeks slightly blushed again. "Talk a lot of shit! We should do our work." He folded his arms and turned his head to the side to indicated him that he feel offended.

Takagi rolled his eyes. "Un." He nodded, when he walked away he whispered under his breath "Gay..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shimizu stood in a small garden and watched as in the pond below the surface golden koi carp chasing one of his red fellow. Everything was ready for special guests. Shimizu was wearing a white and black kimono and his hair was tied into a small ponytail, his bangs framed his feminine face.

"Shimi!" Said behind his back Takagi's voice. "Hurry the fuck up, they are here!"

The young man immediately trotted in, stood in front of the guests and bowed deeply. "A warm welcome to the Kitsune's tea house, please follow me."

"Arigato." Said a woman's voice, Shimizu raised his eyes and looked at the tall woman, probably his age, she had a red hair and stern face but in her dark eyes was something pleasantly warm. His black eyes then had traveled to the man standing beside her, Shimizu's mouth opened in surprise when he saw-

"Hokage-sama!" Shimi blurted out uncontrollably without even wanted. Tea house was sounded by friendly laughter of the First Hokage, who began scratching the back of his head. "Seems to me that everyone already knows me here." Shimizu just realized what he had done and immediately bowed.

"My deepest apology Hokage-sama!"

"No need to apologize, young man-" Hashirama interrupted him and put his big hand on Shimizu's shoulder. "I am pleased with how many people knows me here. "

"Hashirama-" interrupted his laughter melodic voice. "You founded this village, everyone knows you here!" Shimizu immediately recognized the man with the seductive voice, Hokage's younger brother Tobirama. First Hokage immediately bowed his head after a reprimand from his younger brother and began to apologize.

Shimizu could not take his eyes from the white-haired man, he heard that Senju Hashirama is a handsome man but they never mentioned anything about his younger brother, he was amazing, handsome and the most sexy man he ever saw.

Senjus and Uzumaki began to discuss Hashirama's depression among themselves. From behind the corner came Takagi's whispering voice.

"Psst, Shimi what you doing you idiot?!"

"Oh- This way please!" He bowed again and introduced the guests in their place.

From an interview, during tea ceremony which Shimizu heard, understood, that the red-haired lady Uzumaki Mito is going to become the wife of the First Hokage. Cute, they formed a nice couple. The entire ceremony was held in a friendly atmosphere, quite nice for Shimizu, who during the whole time watching with the corner of his eyes Senju Tobirama. Everything would be perfect except for one thing. Call of nature.

Shimizu politely excused himself and went towards the toilets. For a moment he stopped and looked around, great, no one's here! He quickly ran to the ladies' room, when he relieved himself Shimi walked to the exit and without thinking opened the door.

Just opposite Shimizu, opened the men's room door and among them stood Senju Tobirama with horrified expression. Shimi's eyes almost dropped out of their sockets as he saw how Tobirama quickly approached him with death gaze, grabbed him by his collar and pulled him close. "What were you doing there, you pervert?!" Tobirama hissed.

Shimizu almost fainted in his arms. _Damn! What now?!_

* * *

**Okay, the first chapter is just an idea, so if you will like it so I will continue. So please read and review what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - please, sir repairman!

_**Chapter second: Please, sir repairman!  
**_

* * *

"What were you doing there, you pervert?!" Tobirama hissed. Shimizu raised his hands in a defensive position, he had a dry throat and just with difficulties the words climbed out of him.

"N-no, n-no, no! This is a mi-misunderstanding, you have it wrong To-Tobirama sa-sama!"

"Lie!" Spat Senju venomously. "Tell me what you done there? You wanted to peek on ladies, right? Little lecher!"

"N-no! No! That's wrong! Believe me!" Shimizu resisted, but his voice broke and he burst into hysterical weeping, joined hands and begged as a child. "Please Tobirama-sama! Don't hurt me! Don't! Ahaaaaaaaa-"

"What?!" Tobirama stared at his outburst. "Oi! Shu-shut up! Shut up already-"

"Ahaaaaha-!"

"Hey you, are you listening?! Oi damn you!"

"Ahaaahaaa-!"

Tobirama lost patience with a crying young man who had literally collapsed under his hands. He gritted his teeth and clenched his collar tighter. "Shut up! You idiot-"

"Brother?" There was a confused voice of the First Hokage. "What are you doing to him?"

Both men turned their gaze to the First Hokage, Shimizu immediately stopped crying, the fact that he just played his dramatic cry, infuriated even more the already fretful Tobirama.

"Why, you little bastard-" Younger Senju hissed, letting go of his collar and turned stone-faced to his older brother. "I caught him in the ladies' toilets."

Crap! Shimizu mentally paled. Hashirama will think he's a lecherous pervert, horny fool who lurks in the ladies' toilets. Perhaps it would be appropriate to resist and say something in his defense.

"Eh-Tobirama..." asked sheepishly the First "And what did _you_ do on the ladies' toilets?"

With this question Hashirama given them in their knees, both young men stared at the First with open mouth and wide eyes. Tobirama pale, vein popped on his forehead when he yelled at his uncomprehending Brother. "Hashirama! You idiot!" Shodai with a goofy smile scratched his head, Shimizu began to question the mental health of this man.

"I am sure that this young man has some reasonable explanation for that, right?" The First said after the awkward pause. _I'm the girl you morons!_ It was the first thought that came to Shimizu's mind. But afterwards his mouth uncontrollably opened and from them slipped ...

"There was a clogged toilet."

All three men faces fell down. Heh?! Like seriously...

"Oh-" It was Hokage's embarrassing answer and Tobirama looked as if someone had filled his stomach with stones. A drop of sweat appeared on Shimizu's forehead as he thought sulkily _Why me? _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The rest of the ceremony went without any further accidents, fortunately for Shimi, who from such a shame couldn't lift his head from the floor. But he knew very well that the uncompromising gaze of Senju Tobirama was still fixed on him.

Konoha began slowly enveloping with darkness, when the guests decided it was time to put an end to this _Tea Party_, after all, lady Mito had yet to travel home to her native village. Everyone politely thanked, said their goodbye and left.

When Shimizu was sure that they are all gone, he sighed with great relief. "Thanks God! It's over."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hot bath, nothing can eliminate stress as a hot water. Shimizu was lying in the bath, the smell of rose petals delicately hoodwinked his senses. A slight smile waltzed on his lips, when he reminded Tobirama's stern face, his ruby eyes, pale skin and a tattoo that gave him more admirable appearance. It was a fascinating man, Shimizu for a moment thinking what it would be like if they ever met elsewhere and especially in other circumstances.

One could expect that this lie about who he is once catch up with him, after all, he is a woman who has always liked men. "You better drive him out of your head, girl." He muttered to himself and then chuckled. "You're not girl anymore."

With a heavy sigh, stepped out of the tub, walked over to the large mirror and grabbed the towel. When he raised his eyes the dark orbs fell on his naked body. Well, she's still a woman, even though she tries to hide it, this body speaks for itself. Smooth legs, perfectly shaped ass, tiny waist and round breasts? Of course she's a woman. Mother Nature did not given her a large bust, but the cup size B was sufficient for her slim figure.

Regarding her cute female face, it is not such a problem, Shimizu meets every day man with a handsome faces, such as Senju Tobirama. The only very annoying thing is that the third month she must bind her chest in bandages, even if they are _just_ small breasts, they_ are still breasts_ and the men shouldn't have them, right?

Just at the moment when Shimi decided to examine her breasts, there was a loud knock on her door.

"What the hell?!" He shouted from the bathroom.

"Open the door, you bastard! You have a visitor!"

Shimizu gritted his teeth angrily. "Takagi, you imbecile! What are you talking about?!"

"Just fucking open up and come down." In Takagi's voice was heard amusement. "Come hell, you repairman."

Shimizu started quickly with a towel to wipe his body, all the time when he dressed he curses under his breath. He took black trousers with a length to below the knee, chest quickly bound with bandages, and on top he put a dark green shirt and brown vest without sleeves. He threw open the door and found his friend leaning against the wall, Takagi pushed his glasses up on his nose and looked very happy.

"Dude, why don't you call me when you sneaked on the ladies' room?"

"Aa!" Shimizu immediately froze on the spot. Of course! Tobirama sued on him, a snitch! "Say what? Hehe-" He laughed sheepishly.

"Tobirama-sama is downstairs."

_...downstairs-_

_...downstairs-_

_...downstairs-_

His heart was beating in his throat, Shimi wanted to swallow it back but in vain. In his mind played words that have been jammed as the tape ...

_I'm going to die! I'm going to die! I'm going to die! I'm going to die! I'm going to die! I'm going to die! I'm going to die! I'm going to die! ..._

"Oi Shimi!"

"Huh?"

"I said move your ass, he want to see you!"

"H-hai."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good evening Tobirama-sama." Shimizu bowed deeply, white-haired man just nodded. "How may I help you?"

Tobirama just muttered grumpily, and then sighed. "Hm-" Hokage's brother was severely frowned and Shimi, for some reason felt, that Tobirama feel embarrassed. "This is so absurd. " Spat the Senju.

"Oh- I'm sorry Tobirama-sama, I-"

"Don't speak." Ninja silenced him and then sighed again. "My brother-"

"Hokage-sama?" Tobirama sent him a deadly look in style try-to-say-one-more-word-and-I-kill-you. Shimizu face-paled and swallowed hard, this shinobi is scary ...

"Mybrotherneedshelpwithhistoilet." The words came from him so quickly that the young man did not even register.

"Nani?"

"You're going to fix the Hokage's toilet, dude." Takagi answered the question while Tobirama looked more than irritated with a hint of pink on his cheeks.

"He?-" Small tic twitched Shimizu's eye when his body died in shock.


	3. Chapter 3 - Omniscient Madara

_**Chapter three: Omniscient Madara.**_

* * *

"Ah- sorry, sorry." Claimed Hashirama embarrassed. "Pull you out here so late at night, but now I have not thought of anyone who could help me with my little problem." Then he leaned closer to Shimizu, lowered his voice and winked at him. "You know, not having a working toilet really sucks."

The young man stood motionless between the First Hokage and his frowning brother, unbelieving the situation he is currently located.

"Hokage-sama." He started slowly and uncertainly. "You should really call someone else, I work in a tea shop, not at clogged toilets."

"Come on, don't be so modest." Shodai laughed brightly. "You did it in your tea house, I'm sure it will be a breeze for you."

Shimizu looked after Tobirama, he frowned, as always. The young man sighed, stroking the back of his neck. Well, he may try, right? What might go wrong. He turned to Hashirama and nodded, the Shodai smiled friendly. "This way young man." Tobirama's narrowed eyes watching every Shimizu's step as if he waiting for him to make a mistake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the end it was not bad, Shimi made it fast, but certainly he don't want to think about this embarrassing moment anymore. The only thing he thought about now was another hot bath.

"Tobirama, escort him home please." Said Hashirama, his younger brother just growled unpleasantly.

"No no no!" Shimizu waved his hands with an embarrassed. "I can walk by myself."

"Nonsense!" The First insisted. "Tobirama will-"

"Brother." The white-haired man interrupted him. "He said he can go alone, I'm so tired so if you insist that someone will escort him, so it should be you!" He grunted with closed eyes, then turned on his heel and started to leave. Shimizu was a little disappointed. One piece inside him wanted to be with Tobirama alone for a little moment, but what's the point if he think that Shimi is _just_ a young _man._

"It's okay Hokage-sama." The young man smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Oyasumi."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hashirama said goodbye politely, he even offered money for Shimi's work, but he refused a cash reward, it would be too embarrassing.

It was quite dark outside when Shimizu left the Hokage's tower and headed home. The young man thought about Tobirama. About way he is frowning, about way he is speaking, about his always crossed arms on his chest, about everything. Shimizu slightly sighed, this man was way too perfect for him, no for her. A blush appeared on her cheeks when she thought about his muscular figure and then she bumped into something.

"Oi! What the hell!" She raised her angry eyes. "Eeh? Shinigami!"

His bloody red eyes narrowed as he chuckled, sending chills through her spine. "Shinigami?" His voice was so deep and seductive. "What are you doing here alone in the night, girl?"

Shimizu almost choked, when he heard him say word _girl. _"W-what you saying?!" He started nervously stutter. "I-I'm not a girl! I-I'm a ma-man!"

"Ho?" The tall man was clearly amused. He leaned closer, his thick black mane covering his right eye. "I can say with my eyes, that you are a girl." The smirk appeared on his dark lips when he saw her eyes widened.

"Y-you are...You are Uchiha!"

"Hmph...just Uchiha?" He crossed his arms over his chest. "I named this village and you don't even know my name." He chuckled again. "I feel be insulted."

He named this village? What! Wait a minute, this guy is...

"Uchiha Madara!" Shimizu blurted out. Shinobi seemed satisfied with her answer.

"So?" He asked. "What you doing here, girl?"

"I was helping to Hokage-sama." She frowned. "And am not girl. I told you, I'm a man."

Madara's eyes narrowed, his hand shot quickly forward and he grabbed her by the collar and brought her closer to his face, made Shimizu stood on her tiptoes. "Do you think, you can fool these eyes?" He hissed, his sharingan spins fast. The devilish smile grown on his lips. "If you want, I'll take off your clothes, and when you're naked, we can look at it together who you are."

Shimizu gulped heavily. "N-no, please." She felt her cheeks burn. "L-let me explain please."

"Then speak, otherwise I will..." His hand crept under her shirt, he stopped and looked exasperated. "These bandages are not attractive at all, should I take them off first?"

Still a bit lacking to Shimi literally burned from shame. "P-please, I explain!"

Madara wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. For a split second she felt dizziness, vision before her eyes blurred and then...

She blinked few times when she found out that she is standing in a dark room. Madara let go of her. "This is my room." He said in a low voice and Shimi felt her knees growing weak. "You should be pleased, I'm not bring women to my room frequently."

"W-why are we here, Madara-sama?"

"Here you can explain everything in peace." He said innocently and laid on his side on the big bed, resting head on his hand. He couldn't hid the smirk on his face. "And be very careful what you gonna say."

Shimizu almost fainted, but she gathered all her strength, swallowed and start talking.


	4. Chapter 4 - Shimi, you idiot!

**_Chapter four: Shimi, you idiot!  
_**

* * *

"Mayonaka?" Madara asked and threw a grapes into his mouth. "Don't tell me that no one will look for you princess."

"Maybe they do, but they looking for princess, not for me, an ordinary boy." Shimizu smiled slightly.

"Konoha may have a big problem if they find you here, you know that?"

Shimizu threw her smile, so much she wanted to live this life, full of freedom and self-determination and her own opinions. She looked at Madara with puppy eyes and pursed her lips. "Will you report me to Hokage-sama?"

"Hashirama?" Madara thought for a moment, then on his lips appeared a devilish smile. "No." He chuckled. "That wouldn't be a fun."

"So what you want to do Madara-sama?"

"I tell you tomorrow." He grined. "Come at Hokage's tower in the morning."

"Why?"

"Go home now-" then he smiled "boy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shimizu came out, it was already pretty dark, but the biggest problem was that she did not even have a clue where she is. Crap! Of course she's still in Konoha, but where exactly? Best to go straight ahead.

She went straight on, then turned to the left, then to the right, then straight again, and then ...

"Aargh-!" She growled and desperately disheveled her short hair. "It is useless! Fuck it, I'll sleep here tonigh!" Enraged, she sat on the ground a cross-legged, crossed her arms and pouted. "Damn that Madara-" Grumbled quietly. "Now I have no idea where to go. His bristly head sleep well now! And am stuck here like an asshole-"

"You-" Her lamentations was cut off by known male voice. "What are you still doing here, you moron?"

Shimizu immediately jumped to his feet. "To-Tobirama-sama!" He bowed deeply.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm lost." Young man desperately hung his head.

"..."

"I'm walking here and there for about an hour and have no idea where I am." Lamented Shimizu and puffed his nose.

"..."

"Heh?" Shimizu picked up his moist eyes to the white-haired Senju, as he still does not respond. Tobirama had closed eyes and frowned eyebrows, he was angry as evidenced by vein on his forehead.

"You. Are. An. Idiot. Right." He slowly growled through clenched teeth, his voice was deep.

"Ha?!" Shimi immediately infuriated. He held up a hand and with finger he pointed to Tobirama's face. "Why you-! What the hell is wrong with you? I need advice and not your intelligent opinions- hu?"

Tobirama's finger pointing at Shimizu's back. The young man slowly and uncertainty turned, wanting to know what the tall shinobi wanted to show him. His lower jaw uncompromisingly fell to the ground when his eyes staring at...

"Hokage's tower-" Shimizu laughed sheepishly, he slowly turned back and with silly expression began stroking the back of his neck. "He- he- he- look, This is Hokage's tower. He- he- Wow, now I know where I am. He- he-"

Tobirama sighed and shook his head. "So now it's clear." He said bluntly. "My intelligent opinion was right. _You are_ an idiot."

A sweatdrop appeared on her forehead when she whispered. "Gomen ne- he -he-"

"Come!" Ordered Senju. "I'll take you home." Her big eyes were shining, her cheeks flushed, Shimizu felt like in heaven. Only she and Tobirama, together, alone. Oh like a dream...

"Arigatou Tobi-" She said sweetly with a big smile, the words fell out of her so uncontrollably. Tobirama snapped his head back to face her, his ruby eyes flashed in the darkness, and his gaze was somewhat ... murderous. Shimizu fell from the heaven back to earth, and it instantly.

"S-scary." She muttered with a grin.

"He's useless." Muttered Tobirama and rolled his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're here." Senju said when he stopped in front of the teashop, he was calmer. Shimizu was disappointed, Tobirama didn't said one word on their way, all the way he walked in silence with crossed arms. She looked at his face. Oh My God, such a beauty, she thought.

"What is it?" He asked suspiciously, his eyes narrowed.

"Oh- nothing he- he-" _You idiot! _She cursed at herself. _Stop laughing like mentally retarded!_ "He- he- he-" _Crap! Again!_

"Ehm- well." Tobirama certainly doubted the young man's health. "See ya."

"Un." If she could stop pretending that she's a man, she would kiss him straight away. "Thank you and Good night."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well finally, fuck!" Takagi shouted from kitchen. "Am waiting here for fucking eternity. Where the hell you was?"

"Why the fuck you wait for me?!" Shimizu was furious with his friend's glossary, but unfortunately he spoke the same way.

"What you mean why, you asshole?!" Takagi raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "What have you done?"

"Nothing." Shimi shrugged his shoulders.

"Ha! Nothing my ass!"

"Takagi!"

"What?"

"Fuck you! Am going sleep!"

"Oi you-" The bespectacled boy was furious. "Wait you idiot!"

Shimizu did not stop, ignoring his swearing, she slowly and lazily scrambled up the stairs and headed to her room. She closed the door and leaned against it, sighed heavily. She locked the door and slowly began to undress.

Soon she lay in the hot tub.

_Tobirama thinks I'm just useless idiot. _She sank under the water until the it was reaching her nose, breathed out with her mouth and created bubbles. _I wonder what he would think if he knew me like a princess._

She lay in bed and took a deep breath. It was nice not to have any bandages around her chest.

_"Don't tell me that no one will look for you princess." _She recalled Madara's words. It's been already three months she left. _I wonder what mom and dad doing. _She heard nothing about that Mayonaka clan lacked their princess. Her parents are just snobbish hypocrites, they definitely not looking for her. Or, maybe they didn't noticed that she left.

Then, she remembering Madara. _I wonder what he's planning._

She yawned and fell into a noisy sleep. To be more specific, she didn't slept like a princess, she slept like a man, snored.

* * *

**While I'm in the hospital, I managed to write one quick, short chapter. Hope you like it :)**

**Please review :) Bye XD**


	5. Chapter 5 - New job

_**Chapter fifth: New job**_

* * *

She hated getting up early, Shimizu was sitting on her bed and yawned loudly. She stretched her arms and looked out the window, the stone face of the first Hokage reminded her that she have to meet up with Madara in Shodai's office. But why? _'I'm woder what he's planning.' _

She knew that she must prepare for the worst. With heavy sigh she climbed out of the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What about your breakfast, Shimi-kun?" Kitsune just brought the food on the table, meanwhile, into the kitchen crawled sleepy Takagi.

"No thank you, I have to go Kitsune-baa."

"Where the hell you going?" Takagi yawned.

"Eh- to Hokage's tower." An old lady and bespectacled young man gave to Shimizu a quizzical look. "Don't give me that look." Shimizu frowned. "Madara-sama's order."

"The fuck?!" Takagi shouted. "What the hell you've done?"

"Nothing!" Shimi defended. "I'll explain later." Then with severe stomach he left the house and headed for the Hokage's tower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why meeee-" Hashirama whining about lots of papers on his desk.

"Because you are Hokage, it's your duty." Scolded him Tobirama. The door to the office opened and in stepped Madara with a smirk on his lips. Tobirama gave him a stern look and a muttered something under his breath. "Ah- good morning to you Senju." Uchiha replied sarcastically.

"Madara, my dear friend!" Hashirama cried enthusiastically, he stood up from the table and hurried to his friend. "Did you came to help me, right?" Madara rolled his eyes when he saw Hashirama's distressed look.

"Hashirama, cut it out already!" Tobirama rebuked his brother, exasperated.

"Bu- but Tobiiii-" The First wailed and dropped his head. Madara just chuckled. "I came here because I actually found a help for you."

"Hee? Really?" Hashirama beamed with happiness, Tobirama just stared at them grimly.

Madara nodded. "Hn. He should be here any minute."

"Haha! You see Tobirama, that's the spirit!" Hashirama cried, pointing his thumb up as a nice-man pose.

"Shut. Up." Growled younger Senju, Shodai went immediately into the sulking mode.

**_Knock! Knock!_**

All three men turned toward the door. "Come in." Madara ordered amused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_'Madara' _She thought when she heard his voice. Shimizu swallowed anything what blocked her throat, took a deep breath and stepped into the office.

"Ohayo!" Shimizu shouted with closed eyes and bowed deeply.

"Hoooo! It's you!" Hashirama sang with a big smile. "Thank you young man, I appreciate your help."

"Huh? Help?" Shimi lifted up his eyes, he was utterly confused, what that idiot Madara said to them?

"Of course." That _idiot_ joined the conversation. "Yesterday you begged me to got you a job with the Hokage." From Shimizu's ears literally leaking steam from all the anger, Madara obviously enjoying the situation, judging by his idiotic smile.

"Begged? Don't say-" Shimizu said sheepishly, he managed to sculpt a fake smile.

Madara stepped closer to him with narrowed eyes. "Yes, or, did you said something else?" His question was a clear threat.

"He- he- No." _Not that laugh again! _"You are absolutely right Madara-sama. He- he-"

"Great!" Hashirama cheerfully entered into this embarrassing debate. "What would you say to the position of a messenger?"

"And what exactly should I do?" Shimizu asked lazily and totally non-excited.

"Oh it's really hard to understand what it means to be messenger, right." There was irritated voice of Senju Tobirama. As always, he looks perfect. Shimizu's eyes flashed immediately, no matter how arrogant and rude Tobirama was towards him, he was still charming, Shimi thought. However, big mistake to show his emotions in front of Madara. He saw it, which confirmed his stupid grin that appeared on his face.

"You know, every day we send out a lot of scrolls and messages to different parts of Konoha, and it would be faster and easier if we got a help from someone." Hashirama explained.

"Okay, I got it." Shimizu sighed.

"Amazing!" The eyes of the First Hokage began to fill with tears. "I'm totally excited about the energy of young people!" Madara, Tobirama and Shimizu face-paled. Energy? Like seriously? Everything was now completely clear to Shimizu, Hashirama is not quite well, his mental health is in danger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eventually his new job was not that bad at all. Shimizu spent several hours delivering the messages to different people, they were mostly ninjas. He had the opportunity to meet new people, like clan Uchiha, Hyuga and Nara, they were especially helpful and friendly. True that on the way back to the Hokage's tower he's been lost a few times, but after a while, he remembered new shortcuts that brought him back into place. It was a new refreshing experience and most importantly, all day could Shimizu watch the young white-haired Senju, without making it look like stalking.

"Done." Announced Shimizu when he returned from Sarutobi clan. He had to admit that he felt pretty tired.

"Good job, Shimi." Smiled Hashirama. "We're done for today."

"Oh- good." Shimizu was relieved.

"You can go home." Tobirama said without raising his eyes from the Scroll he read.

"No such." Madara chuckled. "This young man worked hard, so what if we take him into the hot spring with us?"

"Amazing idea!" Hashirama clapped his palms together.

"Today you're very suspicious, you know?" Tobirama muttered, carefully eyeing Madara.

"C'mon-" Madara waved his hand. "He deserves it." A devilish smile played with his lips.

Meanwhile, as the three discussed the spring, Shimizu staring into space with an open mouth. He just needed a little more time to absorb all the information. So let's see...hmm...Hot spa, means water and relax. Hashirama, Madara and Tobirama... hmm... means company for Shimizu. Men in a hot spa...means...means...water and men in the water? That means they should be naked right? So overall it's... Madara, Hashirama and Tobirama naked in hot spa together with Shimizu. Hm yeah, Shimi nodded, that's right, yeah. _What the fuck!_

"NOOOOO!" Shimizu shouted horrified, dragging all attention on him. _'Damn you Madara!'_

"What's the matter young man?" Hashirama asked, confused.

"I-I can't..T-thank you for your offer he- he-" Shimizu abruptly rose from his chair. "Kitsune-baa waiting for me." He bowed deeply and headed towards the door.

"Nonsense!" Madara caught Shimizu's forearm. "Your grandmother would understand. And now-" he leaned closer, his eyes narrowed. "Let's go to the hot spring."

"C'mon Shimi-kun." Hashirama laughed. "Why the horrified expression?"

"Maybe he is not sure of his size." Madara chuckled. Size?_ You got to be kidding me!_

"No way, I am sure that this young man hasn't problem with something like that, right?" The Shodai patted Shimizu's shoulder.

"Say Tobirama-" Madara turned to white-haired Senju. "How is your size?"

"More than satisfied." Replied with a sigh Tobirama.

Shimizu's face immediately flushed over Tobirama's remark. Cold sweat ran down his face as Madara dragged him towards hot springs.

* * *

**I just want to say thank you to everyone who read**, **favourited and followed this story, am really glad that you like it :)**

**Please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6 - temptation

_**Chapter sixth : Temptation**_

* * *

"Go ahead." Tobirama waved with his hand. "I'll catch you later."

"Ho? Tobirama, you're not going with us?" Hashirama asked with the child voice.

"I've got something to do." White-haired Senju replied and shunshined away. First Hokage lowered his shoulders, Madara just snorted.

"I wonder where he had to leave now." Hashirama muttering under his breath.

"Maybe he got a girlfriend." Madara chuckled, carefully eyeing Shimizu.

Shimi just shrugged his nose and pursed lips, Madara had caused today enough damage and still it was not enough for him, he still enjoyed when he could provoke.

"I don't think so-" Stated Hashirama. "Sometimes I worry about his sexual orientation." He sighed, Madara rolled his eyes.

"We're here." Whined Shimizu, said it more to himself than to the others two.

"Yohoo!" Shouted hashirama, raised his fist up. "Let's race guys!" And he began sprinting inside.

Shimizu and Madara just stared on line of dust which he left behind. "Baka." Uchiha sighed.

"Madara-sama what are you doing?!" Shimizu exploded in horror. "What should I do now?!"

"Relax woman-" Madara said calmly. "Nobody said, that you have to be naked there."

"I know but-" Shimizu leaned closer and whispered in creepy voice. "Everyone else will."

Madara laughed, or just made a sound that resembled laughter, Shimi found this sound too scary for his ears. "You should be grateful." He looked at him, amused. "Not every woman is able to get into the men's hot spring."

"Who the hell do you think I am?!" Shimizu folded his arms across his chest and swung his head to the side, eyes closed. "I'm not that kind of woman." He said haughtily, and suggested that Madara's wrong note touched him, but his bloated cheeks glowed red.

"Whatever-" Madara chuckled and pulled him inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shimizu perhaps had never felt more humiliated, standing in the middle of the locker room in a bath robe, under which he was completely naked, all he had were bandages around his chest. Fortunately for him, they arrived at the spa kinda late so the number of people was minimal. But still...

"Hey boy, are you okay?" There was a male voice, Shimi turned slowly, but once his eyes saw a naked man with a cry of horror he turned back. "H-ha-hai!" He cried, his face completely red. The man made a sound like _hn_, then walked through the sliding doors to the hot springs. Shimizu did not missed the fact that this gentleman was definitely a lot older, judging by his not nicely shaped ass.

"Ugh!" Shimi gently shuddered.

"Oi! Shimi-kun!" There was a shout of the First. "Are you coming?"

Hyomen Shimizu took a deep breath and walked toward the sliding door, all the time he repeated in his mind his only wish. _'Please be in the water, Please be in the water, Please be in the water...'_

He closed his eyes and pushed the door, then stepped inside. His eyes flashed through space as fast as the camera button.

_'Oh Kami, Thank you.' _Hashirama and Madara were in the water, the water reached higher above their waist. In the room were several other men but Shimizu couldn't see them clearly because his eyes were fixed on the ground.

"The water is beautifully warm,are you going?" Hashirama asked, smiling.

"N-no." Shimizu said, sitting down on the ground and dipping his feet into the water, his eyes began to traveled embarrassingly across the ceiling, seeming that he admires ... ceiling.

"First time here?" Madara asked mockingly.

"Of course!" Shimi snorted irritably. He wanted grabbed him by the hair and sank his haughty head.

"Say Hashirama-" Madara leaned his elbows on the edge of the rock. "When your lover will move to Konoha?"

Hashirama laughed. "Mito?" He splashed the water on his chest. "She should be here tomorrow. Isn't she cute?"

"Hmph. Like pain in the ass." Madara chuckled. "But bend her about something and give it to her hard, yes." Shimizu felt Madara's eyes on him, the young man just rolled his eyes.

"I can tell Madara." Shodai sighed. "_It_ almost tore my pants when I saw her sexy ass."

"It?" Shimizu asked, puzzled, but immediately regretted his question.

"His dick." Madara smirked. "Have you ever slept with a woman, boy?"

"Ha!" Shimizu was all red. "N-no!"

"And with men?" Steam rose from Shimizu's head when Madara blissfully enjoying the young man's suffering. Hashirama was laughing like a little kid, splashing water around. Shimizu began to sulk.

"Move, I want to go into the water." Oh, finally, it was the voice of Senju Tobirama. A company that is worth mentioning.

"Ah-Sorr..." Shimizu turned his head around to apologized, but...

"!" He stared with wide eyes, his jaw hit the surface of the water when he found that right in front of his eyes, just inches from his face was Tobirama's penis.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Heavy nose bleed knocked him down on the floor, he landed flat on his back. Madara burst out laughing, Tobirama ignored him and continued into the water.

"Oi Shimi-kun!" Hashirama shouted, worried he wanted to stand out of the water and go to his aid. Shimizu roughly slapped palm on his nose and exclaimed with a horrified expression.

"Noo! Don't!" He awkwardly picked up from the ground. "Please stay in the water! Just don't get up!"

In vain. Hashirama disobeyed and stood in his royal height. "Why? Are you okay?" He threw up his hands innocently.

"No more!" His eyes literally spilled out of their sockets as he was staring at Shodai's huge manhood.

"Should I help too?" Madara chuckled.

"NO!" Shimizu squeaked, steam gushed through his gritted teeth, his face dark red. "I have to go!" He turned on his heel and quickly hurried out, bent awkwardly his head backward to stop the bleeding from the nose. Before he reached the door, he saw a few sagging penises that he tried to ignore as best as he could.

In the locker room he quickly gathered his things and flew like a tornado of from the hot springs. He cursed and swore, Madara had to pay for this humiliation. And Tobirama? That jerk said that his size is more then satisfied?! He had better tell the truth, he probably stole this manhood from elephant, no, he can't be from this planet, Shimi thought. Something so big surely doesn't grow on this planet.

* * *

**Thank you everyone who read and review :)))**

**hope you like this chapter... :) Please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7 - new love interest

_**Chapter seven: New love interest**__**  
**_

* * *

"Good morning Shimi-kun!" Hashirama raised a hand in greeting. Shimizu walked into his office, Madara and Tobirama were not present. "I hope you feel better. Yesterday you went so quickly from the hot springs that I was worried about you."

The mere memory of the previous day full of male genitals brought to Shimizu's face green colour. "Gomen-" He muttered.

"No need to apologize my boy." First Hokage waved him away with a beaming smile. "The important thing is, that today you have to be fresh and full of energy, as always."

"Eh?" As always? Like seriously? Something is seriously wrong with this guy, and where he constantly got his energy? Hashirama Senju constantly shone like the morning sun, while Shimizu stood opposite him with a big black cloud over his head.

"Today moving into the Konoha my fiancee Uzumaki Mito-sama, So I need you to help in the office today while I will devote to my future wife." Hashirama smiled.

"Bu-but I can't do it alone!" Shimizu blurted.

"Don't worry." Shodai soothed him. "Tobirama and Madara will be here."

"Why Madara?" Shimizu snorted louder than he wanted, Hashirama gave him a questioning look. "I- I mean, why both of them? He- he- " Shimizu paled. "One should be enough, ne?"

At that moment the door to the office opened, Madara came with a smug smile.

"Fine." Hashirama exclaimed enthusiastically. "In that case, I'll tell my brother to get the day off."

"Hell NO!" Shimizu cried in despair. Both men looked at him, puzzled. "He- he- he-" _That's not what I meant, you idiot! _Just in time, Tobirama went into the office. Shimizu mentally thanked to his God.

"Brother, I just wanted to say that you can také day off." The First Hokage said when his Brother closed the door behind him.

"Not necessary." Was his stoic answer.

"Good, I'll leave it to you guys." Hashirama rubbed his hands and disappeared with a bright smile.

Awkward silence dominated the room.

After a tough break, Tobirama finally spoke. "Madara, there are a few things that we need to resolve with the Uchiha clan, can you arrange a meeting with the elders?"

"Send him." Madara gave a cold response, and nodded at Shimizu.

"I need him here." Tobirama sighed. "And it's your clan, you should do it."

Madara muttered a few shameful words over which Senju just rolled his eyes, and then Uchiha left, leaving Shimizu alone with his idol. Tobirama sat down at the table, resting his elbows on the desk and his chin resting on the backs of his hands, eyeing Shimizu with a frown. The young man swallowed awkwardly.

"How's your bleeding?" He asked in a low baritone voice.

"!" Shimizu's face turned red, sweatdrop running down on his temples. _How come he know about my period? This month I've had not my days yet- _Scenes that Shimizu played in his head was pretty quick. One Shimizu went to the second Shimizu and hit him hard in the face, causing a nosebleed. _You asshole!_

"Oh- you mean this bleeding? He- he-" Slight tic wiggled his eyebrows.

Tobirama cocked his head back. "Any other bleeding from yesterday?"

"No! No!" Shimizu rubbed the back of his head. "Just my nose, but it's okay now- see?" He pointed to his nose. "He's fine! He- he-he-"

"Idiot." Tobirama interrupted his sheepish laugh. Shimizu bowed his head depressed. "You're weird, and I believe that you hiding something." Tobirama stood up, walked around the desk and stood directly in front of Shimizu, who just swallowed nervously. "Are you Madara's spy?"

"Spy? No!"

"I know you're up to something, so don't fuck with me and spill it out!" Senju grabbed him by his collar and Shimizu began to panic.

"I'm not! Please believe me!" He whimpered. _Lie, you idiot! _"I just wanted to see that girl again!" He exclaimed suddenly.

"Girl?" Tobirama was confused, loosened Shimizu's collar. "Which one?"

"The one that came with Mito-sama in our tea house." Shimi replied and began to stretch his shirt.

"Her maid? Tobirama chuckled. "Are you in love, that's why you're here?" _Oh yes you little fool, I fell in love with you. _Shimizu's eyes widened over the verdict of his mind, so he just nodded. Tobirama sighed and went back to his chair.

"Fine. When we're done, I'll take you down there, they should get some cup of sake, so we'll join them later."

"Oh no no no no no!" Shimizu frantically waving his hands. "You don't have to-"

"Shut the hell up." Tobirama ended the quarrel that has not even begun. He threw in Shimizu's hands a scroll, he obviously let it fall on the ground, Senju frowned. "Let's work now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The whole day passed in a gloomy mood, Shimizu had to admit that Tobirama is a bit dull companion. He does not speak, unless it is strictly necessary. Shimizu looked out of the window as the Konoha falling with dusk, when suddenly Tobirama shook in his chair with a loud sigh. The young man looked at him, even though the day was like in a church, Shimizu really enjoyed this day as a stalker.

Tobirama was trying to stretch his shoulders and Shimizu saw his chance, when he was little he often learned from his maid how to do massage to relax the muscles. Without realizing it himself, he stood behind his chair and put his hands on Tobirama's shoulders, Senju immediately froze.

"What you doing?" He asked cautiously and slowly.

"Don't worry-" Shimizu answered quickly. "I know how to do it." Tobirama's shoulders were so strong and firm, Shimizu literally gushed.

"Your hands are so small-" Senju chuckled. "You have no strength in them, you're like a little boy." After a few seconds he finally relaxed. "But you're doing well." At Shimizu's lips appeared a smile. "That girl will surely love it."

"Eh? which Girl?" Shimizu's brain was currently somewhere on vacation, so he did not prepare a reasonable answer for his owner. Tobirama turned on him sharply, making Shimizu stepped backward.

"Mito-sama's maid, remember?" Senju's eyes narrowed.

"Oh yes!" Finally, his brain is back. "Yes this girl. He- he- he- I know, of course!" Shimizu waved his hand and snorted. _Like you hell know, you jerk!  
_

"Okay, we'll go after them." Tobirama said, still staring suspiciously. Shimizu nodded, swallowing hard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They're all sitting in a small bar at night. Unfortunately, even Madara was present, as soon as Shimizu stepped inside, Uchiha greeted him with a mischievous grin. Mito was sitting right next to a pretty nice girl, wait a minute! This is not a girl! Shimizu's eyes widened, this girl looks more like a woman, around 35, maybe 37 years old. Shimizu felt that Tobirama looking at him closely, Shimizu put on an embarrassed smile. Tobirama leaned closer to his older brother's ear and whispered something. Hashirama immediately lit up like the sun with his huge smile, then he leaaned to Mito's ear and whispered something. Uzumaki Mito's expresion didn't changed, but to Shimizu's horror she leaned to the woman next to her and...whispered something.

_What the fuck? What's this game a Silent hill?! _Shimizu was nervous as never before. Woman smiled at Shimizu and winked at him through her mascara-coated lashes.

"Shimi-kun!" Hashirama happily reporte. "This lady here is Shibo-san. She is Mito-san's personal maid."

"Nice to meet you." Shimizu politely bowed his head. Shibo gave the young man a seductive look and then moved to sit by his side, thus Shimizu's heart stopped. Shibo had more than just a huge chest, Shimizu felt his face heat up from embarrassment. The woman leaned over to the young man and purposely loosened her yukata, revealing her shoulder. "You're such a sweet bunny." She whispered in his ear. His brain was again absent, but he wasn't on the vacation this time, he lying somewhere huddled in a corner, clutching his stomach and dying with a laughter. Shimizu's head turned to the barman slowly and with the blank expression he shouted.

"Sake please!"

* * *

**Please read and review :)) Thank you :)**


	8. Chapter 8 - Detection

_**Chapter eight: Detection**_

* * *

"Sake please!"

"Aren't you too young for sake, Shimi-kun?" Hashirama asked the young man, who by the way was very pale.

"How old are you sweet boy?" Shibo tapped with one finger on Shimizu's nose. The young man turned his gaze to lady Mito for help, but she looked away kinda amused, Shimi guess she did it on purpose.

"I'm 23." He replied, nervously glancing over the bartender. _Hurry up with that sake!_

"Well, you can certainly drink." Madara smirked. Shimizu frowned, the bitchy Uchiha definitely planning something again,he never miss the opportunity to make Shimi's life most miserable. _But today you're __out of luck,_ Shimizu thought. Today, he didn't let anything to catch him, he's ready for anything that will come in his way. According to Shimizu's idea, Madara probably thinks makes him drunk and shoves him to the old maid's bed. _Haha! As if! _Not a single drop of sake. At this Madara definitely waiting, Shimizu does not intend to give him the opportunity.

_Tonight no alcohol!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Too much alcohol caused Shimizu that he could not even sit at the table properly as a human, he rolled over the table, his face was pale and constantly hiccuped. Happy Shibo supported him with her well-chested body to prevent his fall-under the table. At the table ruled the great mood. Hashirama was under the influence of alcohol sufficient enough to dare to whisper into Mito's ear slightly indecent proposals. The red-haired lady slightly blushed, constantly giggling with her hand covering her mouth, who knows if it was the sake or Hashirama's hand on her thigh. Madara just smiled stupidly, he was very careful that Shimizu had a steady supply of alcohol. And Tobirama? Hands crossed over his chest and frowned, as always. He was like a guard, watching everyone to behave as is right and proper, even though it was somewhat difficult.

"If you don't stop pour sake into his cup, you'll kill him with alcohol poisoning." He noted when he saw Madara, who again filled Shimizu's glass.

"Bullshit!" Madara snorted. "He like it, ne ,Shimizu?"

The young man picked up his half-open eyes from the table. "Eh?- he-he- he Ma-da...ra!" He tried to point with his finger on Uchiha, but it was hard since he saw him three times. "Dunno- hic- which one is real- hic -but I don' like neither of you- hic!" Then his head fell into Shibo's cleavage.

"Well, even if he is drunk, he can clearly discern reality." Tobirama chuckled, a slight smile on his lips.

"Fuck. Off." Madara growled.

Tobirama leaned to help straighten Shimizu, he grabbed him by the collar and sat him down, he saw that he threatened suffocation with Shibo's breasts, and it was obviously clear that the woman doesn't care, so he was forced to intervene.

"Hey, hey guys!" Hashirama abruptly stood up, almost losing his balance but thankfully giggling Mito caught him. "Mito-sama is already tired, so I'm going to escort her into the room." Hokage said so embarrassed that everyone knew what was coming. Tobirama rolled his eyes, Madara chuckled. "Of course, just escort her, nothing else, right?"

"Oyasumi-" Mito blushed. "Oh- Shibo you can stay if you want."

"Thank you Mito-sama." Shibo smiled devilishly.

Tobirama's eyes widened, still held the Shimizu to prevent him from falling, sharply turned his head at the young man who began stroking Tobirama's hands. "What. the. fuck. you. doing." He growled thru the clenched teeth.

"Your hands- hic- are so- hic- soft. He- he- he" Tobirama immediately took his hand back to his chest, he didn't care anymore if that nerd falls off or not. Shimizu whining over the loss of Tobirama's hand and tried in vain to capture them.

"You can have my hands Shimi-kun." Shibo seductively licked his ear. "Ah!" Shimizu winced, he began awkwardly wipe his ear in the sleeve. "Ya'know Shibo-san- hic- you have- hic- really, really, really- hic- reallyyyyyyyy!" He began to stretch his arms to express the size of his words _really._

"Say it already!" Madara encouraged him.

"Big tits." Shimizu finished his sentence.

Shibo began to lauhg loudly, causing her large chest bouncing up and down. Madara downed another cup of sake in amusement, while Tobirama slapped a hand to his forehead.

"That's enough-" Tobirama said, abruptly stood up and grabbed Shimizu by his arm, roughly yanked him to his feet. "Had enough, you go home."

"No!" Shibo cried out.

"Stop ruining their fun, dickhead!" Madara frowned.

"The only one who is having fun is you." Tobirama spat at him and started to pull Shimi out of the bar. The young man stumbled about everything that came his way.

"Well-" Shibo said innocently. "Now it's only you and me." Madara's eyes widened as he saw the woman loosened the other side of her yukata to reveal even her other shoulder.

_Oh crap!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside was pitch dark, street lamps slightly lit the streets of Konoha, A cold wind crept uncomfortably under their clothes to the skin.

Shimizu could not control his body anymore and fell to his knees, Tobirama rolled his eyes. "Have you ever drank before?" He asked.

"No." Shimizu said painfully, clutching his stomach and his eyes began to fill with tears. All the time he tried to be aware of Madara, but his real enemy was at the end Hashirama. First Hokage eagerly poured sake to everyone, certainly in order to as quickly as possible to get Mito drunk. Madara had just finished what Hashirama started.

Tobirama shook his head. "Are you sick?"

"Yes."

"That's good." He chuckled. Shimizu grumbled over Tobirama's glee. Then Tobirama lifted him up and slung the young man over his shoulder, Shimizu's stomach cried over sudden change of position.

"What- hic- you doing?"

"What do you think, taking you home." Tobirama said. "You're incredibly light. Weird, like a feather."

"I used to told him that, too." Shimizu said quietly with a sad voice.

"To who?"

"Kirame-kun." Shimi muttered.

"Who is it?" Not that Tobirama wanted to talk, but something about this boy interested him terrible.

"My Brother."

"Oh, you have Brother?"

"They're dead." A tear fell to the ground. Tobirama closed his eyes, the boy certainly has his sympathy now.

"I'm scared." Shimizu continued.

"Why?"

"They'll find me and take me away."

"Who?" Tobirama frowned.

"I don't want to go back there." It seemed that Shimizu doesn't perceive Tobirama's presence, as if talking to himself.

"Where?" Tobirama became irritated that he does not receive a response. "Do you have any problems?"

"..."

"Hey! Shimizu?"

His response was snoring. "He probably joking." Senju frowned.

Finally arrived at the teahouse, with the hope that someone's still up he knocked on the door. After few minutes the door opened.

"Eh! Shimizu!" Takagi was already in his pajamas, he looked startled when he saw his motionless friend on Tobirama's shoulder. "What the hell happened?"

"I'm sorry-" Tobirama looked embarrassed. "He's drunk, can you take care of him?"

"Oh, hai." Tobirama gave Shimizu carefully to Takagi's arms. "Ha! That fucker is light!" Tobirama chuckled, nodded and left.

Takagi carried sleeping Shimizu in his room, all the way he complained, frowning. "You're a fucking asshole. Feel free to booze along with the Senju, and what about me? Did you even remembered your friend Takagi? No!"

Blond boy put Shimizu on the bed and began to take off his shoes. "Just wait you- I hope your head will explode tomorrow from that pain." He began unbuttoning his shirt. "Yeah haha! Proper hangover- Eh-?!"

Takagi took of his shirt and remained motionless stared at the bandages on his chest.

"..."

The crack appeared on his glasses when his lower jaw fell to the ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK-!"

* * *

**Thanks everyone who read this story. Who's your favourite character so far?**

**Please read and review :)))**


	9. Chapter 9 - Request

_**Chapter nine: Request**_

* * *

"..."

Takagi took off his glasses, polished them with pajamas and put back on the nose. "What the hell-" He stared with open mouth. Nothing better that he could do in this situation, and so he ran from Shimizu's room and headed for the grandma Kitsune's door.

"Kitsune-ba!" He began roughly banging on the door. "Ba- help! Open up!"

The door opened slowly, Kitsune stood confused in her nightgown. "Do you realize what time it is, Taka-kun?" She asked with tired voice."What happened?"

"Ba, it's Shimizu, something is wrong with him, he's been drinking with Senjus and now he's...he is-" Takagi stopped, unsure of what is Shimizu now. "Girl?" He asked rather than announced.

"What you talking about?" Kitsune raised her eyebrows. Takagi grabbed her hand. "Please hurry!"

When they reached the room, Shimizu still lying on his bed, sleeping loudly. "Look, Kitsune-ba." Takagi pointed with his finger on Shimizu's bandaged chest. The old lady stepped forward, watching the sleeping boy thoroughly.

"Interesting." She said after a long pause.

"Ba-" Takagi said in a shaking low voice. "Maybe you should- you know." He started pointing embarrassingly with his finger between Shimizu's legs, sweat running down his temples. "Check the area down there- you know..."

Kitsune nodded and waited. Takagi nervously biting his lower lip, his eyes darting nervously between sleeping Shimizu and an old woman.

"What are you waiting for Taka-kun?" Kitsune asked slightly frowning.

"Eh?"

"Turn around." She sighed over the young man's incomprehension.

"Oh- yes!" Takagi finally understood and turned. He heard some rustling and then came the old Kitsune's voice. "No doubt about it-" Takagi turned to face her. "Shimizu is a girl."

"How the fuck is this possible?" Takagi fell on his ass.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh! Good morning Madara!" Hashirama happily greeted his friend. "Did you sleep well? I heard from Tobirama, that he took Shimizu home so you stayed in the bar with Shibo-san all alone." Shodai winked.

"Do not remind me." Madara growled in exasperation. "Get rid of that horny woman was harder than fight the war." He sat down at the table and laid his legs on the desk, crossed.

"I see." The First smiled. "I wonder how Shimi-kun handles this morning."

"And how you managed last night?" Madara smirked.

Hashirama paled."Don't remind me." Embarrassed ran his hand through his hair. "I overslept before something could happen."

"You're an idiot." Madara rolled his eyes.

Tobirama came into office. Madara gave him a cold look. Last night had this white-haired Senju destroyed all the fun, leaving him at the mercy of horny woman in middle age.

Tobirama's ruby eyes scanned the room. "Where's Shimi?"

"Still didn't arrived." Hashirama cried and rolled over his table. "I have so much work and no help!"

"Stop complaining!" Tobirama scolded him, sending his older brother into the depressed mood. "I'll go to the teahouse and check on him."

"Okay..." Hashirama said ruefully. "I'll start handle written requests." Lazily reached for the stack of papers and pulled out the first letter, he sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shimizu yawned loudly._ I slept on the carousel? _He thought as the world spun with him, he had dry mouth and could not move with any limb. Slowly opened his eyelids. "Ouch!" He groaned in pain, his head was on the verge of explosion, his stomach loudly complained. "For Kami's sake!" Shimizu was unable to move, but when he turned his head to see the clock and find out what time it is, his eyes widened.

"Shit!" He grunted and slowly sat on the bed. He was sick as never before, he had to several times took a deep breath to not vomit last night's entertainment. Oh God, Shimizu would give anything for a glass of cold water.

With all his remaining strength and will he finally get to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror, turned on the cold water and with hands leaned against the sink he stared at his reflection._ I feel like a shit! _

Dark circles under the eyes, tousled hair in all directions, pale skin, not to mention that horrible pajamas, it all reminded him- Wait! Pajamas?!

"Aaaa!" Shimizu shouted, but he quickly silenced himself by his own hand. His eyes widened, _how is it possible that I have pajamas? _With trembling hands grabbed his collar and looked under it. Drops of sweat had begun to gather on his forehead. _No bandages!_

Shimizu took cold water into his palms and splashed it on his face, calmed himself. _I remember almost everything-_ He began to think, water dripping from his chin. _We drank and Shibo-san tried to seduced me and then Tobirama took me home and then- and then! How the fuck are we even got home? When? And who the hell changed my clothes?_

His desperate thoughts were interrupted by a loud banging on the front doors. Shimizu tensed as he heard someone open the door and then he heard Kitsune's voice. "Ohayo Tobirama-sama, may I help you?"

_ Shit! Tobirama! Was it him? _That was nonsense. Why would Senju bothered to take him to the bed, to seek his pajamas and stuff? Shimizu quickly shook his head and began to put himself together.

When he was finally finished there was a knock on his door. "Enter." He said in a low voice and swallowed.

"Shimi-kun, Tobirama-sama is waiting for you." Kitsune smiled.

"..."

"Are you going Shimi-kun?"

"..."

"Should I tell him-"

"Kitsune-ba..." Shimizu finally spoke. "Do you know?"

"What?" She smiled again.

"Who took care of me yesterday?"

"Takagi."

"Takagi?!" Shimizu blurted, his cheeks red. "No way- So he- No..." His voice trailed off and he hung his head.

"Don't worry, He doesn't see that much, I took care of the rest." She smiled and put her hand on his shoulder. "I believe that you have a reason for what you are doing, we will not judge you Shimi-kun. But- We deserve an explanation."

"I'll tell you everything-"

"Later, Tobirama-sama still waiting-"

"Oh-!" Shimizu ran out of the room, directly in front of the main entrance was Tobirama, frowning.

"You're late!"

"Gomen!" Shimizu bowed deeply.

"How do you feel?" Senju asked not so violently.

"Horrible."

"You deserve it." Tobirama chuckled. "Let's go to the Hokage's tower."

"Wait-" Shimizu stopped him. "I'm sorry for everything I said yesterday and what I did, I don't remember a few parts from last night." He bowed.

"Not necessary." Tobirama smiled slightly. "You've been good."

Good? So no kisses, forced touches or attempted rape? _I'm relieved! Thanks God!_ Shimizu sighed with pleasure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're here." Tobirama announced to his older brother. "Where is Madara?"

"Oh- Thank you!" Hashirama beamed. "Madara went to do something."

"What exactly?" Younger Senju asked suspiciously, Hashirama shrugged.

Tch!_ Surely snoring somewhere! _Shimizu rolled his eyes.

"So you got something for me?" Tobirama asked and his older brother nodded.

"I want you to take care of the request from Mayonaka family."

"Ma- Mayonaka!" Shimizu blurted without realizing it. Both ninjas turned their gaze on him.

"Yes." Hashirama said. "Someone had kidnapped their daughter, she is a princess."

"Why me?" Tobirama grunted. "Probably just another spoiled little girl who ran away from home."

Shimizu felt his whole body fills with sweat, his pulse quickened. _So, they looking for me. _He swallowed.

"Because I'm the Hokage and you're fulfilling my orders." Hashirama grinned and showed his brilliant teeth. Tobirama frowned and took from his brother a folder that contained more details.

Shimizu heard his pulse louder in his ears, louder and louder and louder until he could not stand it anymore and shouted across the room.

"OH SHIT!"

"!" Both brothers looked at him instantly, the question on their faces.

"I- I- I forgot that I- " Shimizu began awkwardly stammer, Tobirama raised his eyebrows, impatient. "I- I- I forgot to eat breakfast."

"Eh?" A sweatdrop appeared on Hashirama's head.

* * *

**Thank you for your reviews everyone! :)**

**hope you like this chapter... please R&R**


	10. Chapter 10 - I want to help!

_**Chapter ten: I want to help!**_

* * *

Tobirama idly and with utter indifference studied the Mayonaka's folder, while Shimizu nervously biting his nails. Then he stopped on one page. "Is that her?" He asked.

"Oh hai." Hashirama nodded. "This is a princess, Mayonaka Himitsu."

"Hm, The mysterious name for a mysterious princess." Tobirama remarked sarcastically.

"No way!" Shimizu shouted in horror. "Is there her Picture?!" When Tobirama nodded, Shimizu cupped his own cheeks with horrified expression and rushed toward Hokage's Brother. "Let me see!" Tobirama immediately frowned and lifted folder in the air, he knew that Shimizu is too short to reach it.

"You can't just stare into the working folders." He said, amused when he saw the young man as he desperately try to get the papers which Senju held in his hand, Shimizu jumped on his toes like a child. "Maybe you should get your breakfast, shorty." He chuckled, on his lips fleeting smile.

"Oi let me see the princess!" Shimizu insisted, he was completely exasperated by Tobirama's remark.

"Take it if you can." The white-haired Senju grinned maliciously, but only until Shimizu's elbow made a hard contact with his ribs. Tobirama growled, his eyes immediately held the murderous look. "You little brat!" In his voice was intent to kill.

"Gomen'nasai!" Shimizu smiled sheepishly, but in his eyes burned the flame of victory. "My hand slipped he- he- he"

Victory did not last too long, Tobirama grabbed Shimizu by the collar and pulled him closer, his ruby eyes glinting. "I kill you!" He growled, Shimi paled.

"Isn't it nice?" Both men turned to Hashirama who smiled brightly, as always. "You two get along so well."

_There he goes again,_ Shimizu mentally paled, his eyes half-closed. Tobirama released Shimizu's collar, a sweatdrop appeared on his head. "Hashirama...just...Shut up." He sighed.

"Nanda yo-" First Hokage caught his depression and lowered his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At lunch Hashirama got lost due to the planned meeting with Uzumaki Mito, and Madara wasn't still to be found, Shimizu remained in Hokage's office with Tobirama. Senju sat at his brother's desk, his head submerged in a pile of papers, apparently he did not pay attention to the fact that Shimizu sitting next to the Mayonaka folder, lying on the edge of the table. Shimizu checked with the corner of his eye if Tobirama is sufficiently busy, then slowly, very slowly began to stretch his hand, still watching Senju if he's not looking. The young man biting his lip, a drop of sweat ran down his temples, and finally his trembling fingers touched his goal.

"Do you need something?" Tobirama asked in a low voice without looking up from his work.

"N-no he- he-" Shimizu swallowed and watched as Tobirama reached out his had and pulled the Mayonaka folder to him. _Tch, showing off, huh! _Shimizu rolled his eyes, then he cleared his throat. "How you gonna search for her?"

"What?" Tobirama raised his eyebrow, still looking into his papers.

"I mean, you'll go the Stellar island and you'll ask her parents about more information or what?"

Tobirama stopped writing, looked at a young man, his eyes narrowed. "How do you know where that noble family live?"

"Well-" Shimizu tensed. "I heard about them."

"What did you heard?"

"They're disgustingly rich?" Shimizu said uncertainly.

"Yes, they are." Tobirama sighed and retured to his work.

Shimizu watched the white-haired ninja in silence, Tobirama was frowning, his face was fully focused. "So?" Shimi raised an eyebrows. "What you gonna do?"

"What do you think I will do?"

"Tch, dunno, that's why am asking you!" Both men rolled their eyes.

Tobirama put down his pen, leaned back in his chair and folded his arms on the chest, Shimizu was very fond of this position. "If she'd been kidnapped, it will be a little harder to find her if the others shinobi involved." Then Tobirama chuckled. "But if she ran away, it will be very easy to find her."

"Why?"

"She's a spoiled girl, unable to fend for herself, as all the princesses are."

Shimizu felt to be insulted. "As if you know!" He snorted and pursed his lips.

"Yeah, maybe Madara will find her faster than me." Tobirama grinned.

"Never!" Shimizu jumped up from his chair, leaned with both his hands on the edge of the table. "Madara wouldn't find even a shit, even if he would stepped straight into it!"

Tobirama stared silently at Shimizu's outburst, his eyebrows raised and his mouth slightly open. Then he closed his eyes and began to laugh. Shimizu studied him, he looked different than when he is constantly frowning, now he looked younger, much more attractive. The young man smiled, thinking that Senju is laughing because of a common dislike for Madara, but he was wrong, Tobirama was laughing because he knew where the Uchiha currently is.

Shimizu's stomach twisted as he heard his venomously dark voice. "You didn't talk about me, do you?"

Shimizu did not wait for anything and immediately ran for Tobirama's chair, where he hid hmself. Madara frowned deeply. "So what is it?" He growled.

"Mayonaka Tori asked us to find his daughter, princess Himitsu." Tobirama explained.

"Ho?" Madara grinned devilishly. _Crap, this is bad. _Shimizu gulped. "And you think, that i can't find her Shimi-kun?"

"N-no, I - I'm just-." Shimizu resigned, the brain is not present, again, he doesn't have an answer. Madara smirked. "If I want, I could find her right now."

Tobirama rolled his eyes. "So do it."

"Hmph-" Madara snorted. "Don't put your work on me Senju!"

"Oh yes!" Shimizu stood up, raised one his finger, welcome back my dear brain. "Let me help you Tobirama-sama!"

"You're usless to me." Tobirama said, he killed all of Shimizu's enthusiasm.

"Let that idiot to help you." Madara chuckled. "Maybe the princess is here in Konoha, so he may ask people around for some informations."

"Don't be ridiculous Madara-" Tobirama ran his hand thru his snow-white hair, Shimizu also had a desire to touch it. "If the princess is in our village, we would knew it right away."

"You?" Madara raised an eyebrow, then headed for the door, there he stopped. "You wouldn't recognise the princess even if she would standing next to you." Then he left with a loud slamming of door.

"Idiot!" Tobirama spat.

"Tobirama-sama, let me help you please!" Shimizu tried one more time.

"No!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tobirama was sitting behind the desk, he was in the office alone, writting a letter in which he invited Shimizu's parents to visit Konoha. When suddenly...

"Let me help you please!" Shimizu's head appeared at the edge of the table, Tobirama froze.

"N-no!" Senju blurted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was beautifully sunny outside, absolute calm. Tobirama decided to take a break, he went on a walk and stopped on a small bridge, watched the flowing river. And then...

"Tobirama-sama, let me help you!"

Shimizu appeared behind one of the trees next to the river. _He's like a stalker._ Tobirama paled, clenched his teeth and growled. "I said no!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elite ninja or not, when nature calls everyone must obey. Tobirama reached the men's restroom, he was about to pull off from pants his _elephant friend_ when he suddenly heard a soft voice.

"Let me help you please."

"What the hell!" The need of wee left him immediately. "Shimizu I kill you!" He shouted.

"Aaa!" He heard Shimizu's terrified scream and then fleeing steps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Tobirama returned to the office totally pissed off, he found standing Shimizu with an innocent expression on his face.

"You-" He growled and rushed to him.

"Tobirama-sama, please let me- Ouch!" Shimizu fell to his knees when Senju's fist landed hard in his stomach. "Aaaah!" The boy's eyes filled with tears, clutching his stomach with both hands and swallowed the urge to vomit. "That hurt you jerk!"

"Sorry, sorry-" Tobirama grinned demonically. "My hand slipped."

_You arogant bastard_, Shimizu thought, _one day I'll get you for this!_

"Fine-" Tobirama sighed. "If you want to help me, then go out, find a new people who moved recently in Konoha and ask them some questions."

"Really?" Shimizu wiped his tears, Senju nodded. "Thank you...but can I see her Picture, because I can't ask on someone if I don't know how she look like,ne?"

"Well if I finally get rid of you-" The white-haired man throw into Shimizu's arms the Mayonaka folder. He, of course, dropped it on the floor.

Tobirama rolled his eyes. "Try to learn how to catch."

"He- he- he" Shimizu rubbed the back of his head.

* * *

**thank you guys for your reviews, am so happy that you like it :)**

**Am having really fun to write every chapter...thank you once again!**

**please R&R**


	11. Chapter 11 - saved!

_To Narusaku reader**: I really don't get your reviews, but that's okay. You said that you hate Madara, it's okay, it's your opinion and I respect that, I love him and that's my opinion so you should respect that too. You said that I should do some narusaku fanfic instead of this piece of shit, You know I like this story even if you don't, and am sure there are a few ppl who enjoying this story , so am not gna do any narusaku coz am not the fan of this couple. The rest of your reviews I can't answer coz i haven't got an idea what you talked about...but thank you for your reviews anyway :))) Have anice day :)**_

* * *

_**Chapter eleven: Saved!**_

* * *

While Tobirama returned to his work, Shimizu sat on a small chair in the corner, with trembling hands he opened the folder. He quickly scanned the first few pages, where his father described the problem of how Mayonaka family suffers. _Oh My God, that comedian._ Shimizu rolled his eyes mentally. Ten he turned on the last page and his black orbs widened. Not surprisingly, no one will know that Shimizu is the missing princess. She was beautiful, actually, Shimizu was beautiful, back then.

"I really looked like that?" Shimizu muttered quietly.

"Did you said something?" Tobirama raised his eyes.

"No!" The young man frowned, Shimizu did not wish to be disturbed, now, that he's admired himself.

Clean porcelain skin with slightly pink cheeks. Her long auburn hair was braided to the side with decorative flowers. Himitsu's black eyes were framed by her long lashes, her lips seductively red, flashy earrings and necklace with gem gave her an exotic look. And, of course, expensive kimono with orchids patterns.

"You're done with your drooling?" Tobirama chuckled. "You're staring open-mouthed, you know."

"What the-!" Shimizu rose from the chair and throw the folder on Tobirama's desk. "I was not staring!"

"Fine-" Senju modeled amused grin. And then Shimizu's intelligent brain came up with a strange idea.

"Eto- say, say Tobirama-sama." He started nervously with his hands behind his back and with his toe drilling in the floor. "Do you think she's... pretty?"

"Every princess is." Cold and monotonous, of course.

"I already saw the ugly princess." Shimizu pursed his lips.

Tobirama stopped working, looked at him with a slight smile, then he sighed and said with serious voice. "She's beautiful. Actually, I was hoping to find her, then she fall in love with me and then, we will live together happily until we die."

"Are you kidding me?!" Shimizu cried with a high tone.

"Yes, I do." Another cold answer, _Damn you! _

Shimizu gruffly growled. "I'm rather be out doing something useful than just sitting on my esteemed ass and annoy people with my speeches."

"Hn. You should." Cold. Cold. Cold.

As soon as Shimizu closed the door behind him, he wrinkled his nose. _Tch! I might as well talk to the fridge, it's the same thing._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The young man went to the main gate, there, from the local guards he demanded a list of all those who have recently moved into the village. "There you go-" Ninja said, and tossed the folder to Shimizu's hands, he dropped it. _Damn it!_ Shimi grunted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello there!" Shimizu greeted with a bright smile, the older man looked at him as on the monster. "According to our records, you recently moved. You came from the Rice village, right? Do you know Stellar island?"

"No."

"Did you ever heard about Mayonaka family?"

"No."

"What about princess from Stellar island?"

"No."

"Mayonaka Himitsu?"

"No."

Shimizu losing patience. "Do you know something at all?!"

"No."

"Oi you- You don't want to talk to me?!"

"No." Then the older man got up and left.

"What the heck-!" Shimizu furiously crossed off the man's name from the list.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello-" Shimizu smiled brightly again. "You're Yoruichi-san, right?" Blue-haired woman nodded, staring in the space. "I am Shimizu, and am working for Hokage-sama- huh." Shimizu frowned, Yoruichi still gazed somewhere in the space. "Hmm...Did you ever been on the Stellar island?" The woman shook her head. "Did you ever see-"

"No."

"Hey!" Shimizu became angry and pointed a finger at the woman. "I have not even asked!"

"I can't see-" She answered calmly. "I'm blind."

"Eh-" Awkward silence. "Excuse me-" Shimizu quickly left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The whole day was awful. People ignored him, or cast him out of the houses and shops, with the excuse, that they do not have the time, or the most common answer was No. Shimizu looked at his list, there was only a last name. "Suko-" He muttered and headed to his house.

"Hello, my name is Shimizu and am working for Hokage-sama." Shimizu said without a smile, without interest.

"Welcome-" The tall man smiled. "What do you need?"

"Just a few question, if you're free now."

"Of course, go ahead."

"Oh thank you!" Shimizu was excited by Suko's willingness and entered his house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suko offered to the young man a tea and then they sat together on the porch. "You know-" Shimizu began. "I was beginning to think that in Konoha there are no lovable people."

"People are just too busy." Suko smiled. "So what do you need to know?"

"Did you ever been on Stellar island?"

"Oh yes I did, beautiful place."

Shimizu tensed. "Did you ever see the Mayonaka princess?"

"No." He shook his head. "I'm just ordinary man, how could I ever see someone like her?" He laughed, Shimizu smiled sheepishly.

"You know, the princess is missing."

"Oh really?" Suko's eyes widened. "That's horrible, hope she's okay."

"Hm." Shimizu took a sip of his tea. "Mayonaka family asked Konoha to help in the search."

"Oh I see. Was she kidnapped?"

"Who knows...maybe."

"Is there any reward for her finding?" Suko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Eh-" Shimizu thinking for a moment. Perhaps this man knows something, but he will not submit his information, whereas he has no benefit from it. _Hahaha! _"There is!" Shimizu smirked.

"How much?"

"A lot!" Shimizu grinned like a devil.

"And who else is looking for her?"

"Eeee-" Shimizu put a finger to his lips, thinking. "I think...no one." He nodded to confirm his words. "Just me and Tobirama-sama."

"Tobirama? Senju Tobirama?" Suko's voice was suddenly darker. "He know that you're here?"

"He knows that I went out to search for information." The young man smiled proudly.

"Naive-" Suko chuckled. "Someone who is not a shinobi can hardly do this job." In his eyes gleamed something diabolical.

"Why-" Shimizu could not finish his question when Suko's hand flew sharply forward and pressed the young man's throat, Shimizu dropped a cup of tea on the floor and grabbed the wrist of his opponent. In vain he tried to unclench Suko's hand, but the shinobi's grip became stronger. Shimizu felt how his airflow reduces when Suko's fingers pushed his windpipe. Suko brought Shimizu closer to his face. "I should find the princess, their reward must be very rich-" Then he pull out a kunai. "Thank you for your information Shimizu-kun." Shimizu's eyes widened, one hand trying to reach out to the table for the teapot. _Yosh!_

He has it! It was pretty hot, even though he knew that he'll burn himself, there was no other choice. The last force that he had found in him, he threw a teapot to Suko's face, he immediately cried out in pain and released Shimizu's throat. The young man fell to his knees and began frantically gasping for breath, coughing and rubbing his throat, ignoring the burning sensation in the hands from the tea.

"You little fucker!" Suko shouted with his face in his palms. "I kill you!"

Shimizu immediately jumped to his feet and headed for the door, but he was stopped by his own scream when he felt the metal blade stabbed deep under the skin of his thigh. His face collided with the floor. Shimizu cupped his wounded thigh right around the kunai, the dark blood flowing on his hands and floor. He almost forgot the breathing when the sharp pain washed over him, tears started to roll down his cheeks. Suko was right, Shimizu is not shinobi, so what should he do now? Through tearful eyes watching as a tall man approaching him, another kunai was ready in his hand. Shimizu swallowed his pride and did what they would expect from a princess and every woman, he began to scream.

Loud, loud and louder until his throat hurt, while Suko laughed like a madman. And then, suddenly, his name was on the Shimizu's tongue. "TOBIRAMA!" Shimizu screamed his name over and over again as if his life depended on it. _Help me!_ His mind cried too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Help me!_

Tobirama looked up from his work, he slowly looked around the room. Was alone. He frowned, he was by himself, so how is it possible that he heard a voice loud and clear, as if he was right in his head?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shut up already!" Suko growled and sat astride to the young man, grabbed him by the collar and put a kunai to his throat. "You're naive, to trust the strangers so freely." He grinned to Shimizu's face.

"Please! Don't!" The young man cried, desperately begged for his life, at the end, he was _just_ a princess. "Don't kill me-"

Suko laughed insidiously. "Boy, am just a shinobi, who trying to survive in this cruel world." He pressed the kunai harder to his throat and on Shimizu's neck appeared a drop of blood. "Now die-"

"This is definitely not your day of survival." A cold voice of Senju Tobirama was for Shimizu as deliverance, as the sweet melody of life. Suko's eyes widened in horror, but before he could turn back, his lifeless body fell to the ground, respectively, to the Shimizu.

Tobirama kicked Suko's body down from the young shocked man, and then he squatted next to him, eyeing his wounded leg. "Are you okay?"

"No!" Shimizu cried, still cupping his thigh. "Do I look like am fine!"

Tobirama sighed and grabbed the handle of the kunai. "I pull it out, okay."

"No!" Shimizu tried to turn away from him. "Don't touch that! And what you doing here anyway?!"

Senju frowned, what the hell, his face paled. "I was expecting you to say thanks."

"Eh-" Shimizu looked at him, he felt guilty. "Of course-" He said slowly. "I'm sorry. Thank you. How did you know am here?"

"How?" Tobirama could not explain it, but he knew it was the voice, Shimizu's voice that summoned him. "why did he attacked you?"

"How the hell I should know!" Shimizu snorted, Tobirama frowned, this young man lacked the respect.

"Well, eventually your exploration brought fruit. Because, you found out something, right, Shimi." Tobirama smiled cryptically.

"Oh yeah, this guy was on the Stellar island." Shimizu annouced, proud on himself.

"And?" Cold. With Tobirama's presence will probably soon snow outside.

"And nothing, that's it." Shimizu pouted.

"You know what I think you found?" Tobirama raised an eyebrow.

"Say what-" The young man asked with feigned disinterest.

"You found out, that this hurt." And he pulled the kunai out with the roughest and the most painful way, making Shimizu scream the shameful words, twitching on the floor.

* * *

**Thank you everyone for your reviews...making me happy:)**

**This chapter wasn't that much funny, but don't worry there's a plenty time for fun:)**

**See ya until...next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Dream

**Originally I planned to update this chapter on 14.2. but when I got that already done so why wait, right? Anyway, Happy Valentine's Day to everyone! Please enjoy this chapter :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto! :'( (But I would like to own Madara or Tobirama mwahaha!)**

**Warning: None! :) Because this is not Lemon, just teasing :)))**

* * *

**_Chapter twelve: Dream_**

* * *

_"How do you feel?" Tobirama came to visit Shimizu in hospital room, a young girl was thrilled and gave Hokage's brother wide bright smile. _

_"Tobirama-sama! I'm much ... ... ... better." Shimizu suddenly slowed her speech, when she noticed how Tobirama looks at her. "W-what?"_

___His dark ruby eyes glistened, reflecting light making them look even more mysterious than ever._ On his pale lips was a faint smile. Then Shimizu's eyes widened, Tobirama reached out his hand and touched her cheek, gently stroking her with his fingers. _The young woman felt her cheeks begin to burn, her heart beat dangerously accelerated._ "To- Tobi-rama...w-what the- !" Shimizu has not been able to put together a sentence in a reasonable form.

_"Don't say anything." __Tobirama hushed her with a seductive low voice, then he leaned closer to her and gently pressed his lips on hers._ Shimizu froze, her eyes were wide open, her cheeks literally burned, her heart was wild and loud in her ears, what should she do? What's going on? _She was confused, his lips were cold, wait a minute, why cold? She waited for his lips to be warm, instead she shivered all over her body._

___For the love of God! Who cares if his lips are cold or warm? __Right now he kissed her, kissed her so passionately and with an indescribable desire, his lips danced on hers, they were soft, silky smooth and refreshing, with hint of mint._ But why? Why he kissing her right now?

___Shut the hell up! __Her inner voice shouted, who cares why he kissing you, just stop being an idiot and kiss him too! Kiss him! Kiss him!_

_______Shimizu slowly closed her black orbs, when she felt his tongue begged on her lower lip for entrance._ _Tobirama cupped both her cheeks and moved even closer to her body, his tongue got permission to enter her mouth and explore every corner. __Shimizu, still uncertain what she should actually do, slowly lifted her hands and locked her fingers in his fluffy snow-white hair._ _Tobirama's hands left her cheeks and moved around her tiny waist, pressed her to his manly chest and deepened their kiss_. _Shimizu felt him to move closer and closer until he was completely on her bed, she yelped into his mouth when his knee spreaded her legs, she broke the kiss immediately._

_"To-Tobirama-sama" __She gasped, it seems that he was pretty serious about this, even when she broke their kiss, he continued, kissing her cheeks, jaw line, her ear, he traveled with his icy lips down on her neck, then she moaned for the first time. It was like out of a dream, his lips traveled teasingly on her neck, biting the most sensitive spots, his hands crept under her shirt and then...Wait, where is her bandages? And how does he know that Shimizu is a girl?  
_

___Stop thinking about nonsenses, her inner voice spoke again, girl, think about that hard feeling between your legs. Hard feeling? Shimizu's eyes snapped open, she felt his hard member poking in her inner thigh, Tobirama's cold hands began to massage her breast, pinching her nipples until they were hard. She moaned in the sudden pleasure, she never been happier, Shimizu moved her hands down, slowly, on his soft fur, then on his shoulders until she reached his back.  
_

___"Tobirama-" She could not help it, his name came unexpectedly from her mouth, again and again, she moaned his name when his hands began to travel down along her belly, up to her waist until it reached the point, where fervently waiting her throbbing womanhood. Tobirama looked at her, he didn't break the eye contact when he slipped his hand into her pants and gently slid his finger into her already wet entrance. At that moment, Shimizu could no longer look at the man of her dreams, she closed her eyes and arched her back, which gave him more space to go deeper inside. Loud moans came from her throat, she felt her lips dry out, she gently licked them, which turned on Tobirama, hungrily pressed his icy lips to hers, meanwhile, added another finger inside her warm cavern._

___Her fingers clutched convulsively his shirt, caught it over the edge and tried to take it off awkwardly. Tobirama broke the kiss, lifted himself and removed his shirt, revealing a perfect porcelain skin, toned muscles, oh my God, Shimizu almost cried over this erotic look._ Without realizing it, she said: "I want you!"  


_Tobirama smirked and wrapped one of his arms around her waist, lifted her up and took off her shirt, Shimizu blushed madly. Again he began to kiss her, this time more harshly, eagerly, his heavy breathing changed to groaning, which seemed to indicate that he is losing patience. Meanwhile, as his tongue created magic on her sensitive spots, his hands were finished with removing her pants. She felt the bulge in his pants increased, it was so hard, that Shimizu began to worry about the health condition of her womanhood after Tobirama finish with her.  
_

_Oh my, this is so good, Shimizu's inner voice reminded again, when his lips moved to her nipples, sucking and licking teasingly, then his trail of saliva was left on them when he moved to her bellybutton and then..._

_"Aah!" Shimizu cried out loud when she felt the tip of his tongue touched her clit slightly. She grabbed him by his hair, hissed in pure bliss and arched her back. "Ohh- Tobirama-" _

_His tongue licked her sweet taste from her labia, sucked her clit roughly, then he went slowly, just ghost-like touches, butterflies kisses, it was like a torture, she slowly rocked her hips against his mouth to feel more, but everytime she was close enough he smirked and stopped, then started again. Tobirama shoved his tongue inside her, earning a loud moan from her lips, while she clutching his hair she tried to bring him closer, but it seemed that he loved to tease her, because everytime she did, he pulled out his tongue, leaving just kisses on her inner thighs._

_"Please don't tease me..." Shimizu breathed out._

_Tobirama stopped, laid on her and kissed her longing lips, allowed her to taste her own juice. Then, with the very rapid manner he deprived of his pants, he stayed in front of her as nature designed him._ _Sure, Shimizu once saw his penis, but to see him like this in the excited state was something completely different. She had no words,how come something like this, her eyes fell on his manhood, should fit into something like that, her eyes fell on her womanhood. Tobirama chuckled with his smooth voice when he saw her face. "Don't worry-" He whispered and prepared himself on top of her, she felt the tip of his cock on her entrance when he pushed against her, her legs were around his slender waist._

_"Shimi-" He said suddenly._

_"Hn?"_

_"Shimi-"_

_"W-what?" Young woman faltered a little when she saw that her Senju lover frowned. "Tobirama?" No respond. "Tobirama- Tobirama..."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tobirama-" Shimizu muttered in his sleep, felt, that someone or something shaking with him. Shimizu slowly opened his eyes, he saw someone's face, but he still could not identify who was it. He rubbed his eyes and his vision cleared, the smiling face of the first Hokage, oh yes, it was him who had awakened him from such a wonderful dream.

"Hokage-sama?" Shimizu muttered, Hashirama seemed somehow too happy, or rather nervous or embarrassed? Anyway, his face had a slight tinge of pink color.

"Ah, you're finally awake." Shodai said sheepishly. Shimizu lightly frowned, what is it with this guy again? The young man sat up in bed, a sharp pain in his thigh reminded him what had happened yesterday. Then his dark eyes fell on a frightened face of Senju Tobirama, who stood in the corner of the room.

He stood in a defensive position with arms raised, his face was literally blue, maybe he was ill, thought Shimizu, but rather it looked as if Tobirama seen a ghost. His ruby eyes were wide open, his lips slightly parted and sweat ran down his temples.

"Why-" White-haired Senju said in a low haunted voice. "Why did you moaned my name?"

_Oh crap!_

Shimizu felt all the blood in his body was moved to his face.

"!"

"..."

"..."

Neither man spoke, Tobirama was terrified, Shimizu was in shock, his eyes wide and Hashirama just grinned with pink cheeks. It was the longest and most painful silence they had ever experienced. Shimizu felt a strange pain in the abdomen, swallowed, his throat was so dry that it was the toughest thing what he ever did.

"Why?!" Tobirama said. "Why did you do that?"

"I didn't-" Words flew uncontrollably from Shimizu's mouth.

"Yes, you did!" Tobirama frowned, he closed his eyes and shuddered.

Hashirama started to laugh. "I'm wonder what kind of dream was it." Tobirama and Shimizu threw him a baleful look. _Is he really interested about this? _Hyomen Shimizu mentally paled, his inner self was white as a blank paper.

"I don't even want to know." Tobirama sighed with mild disgust in his voice.

"It was a nightmare." Again, the words left Shimizu's mouth suddenly. Hashirama burst out laughing, while his younger brother growled sullenly and stood in his typical pose, frowning face and arms folded on his chest.

"Well, it does not matter now." Hashirama relaxed, deep breathing. "The most important is, Tobirama-" The First turned to his Brother. "How could you afford to this young man to do something so dangerous?" Hokage was all serious now. "The man was a mercenary ninja, he could kill him."

"He shouldn't lie about some ridiculous reward." Tobirama said calmly.

"Despite this, You're a shinobi Tobirama, he's not."

"I know-" Shimizu was slightly surprised to see that the role of Senju brothers exchanged. Mostly it was Tobirama who constantly rebuked his elder brother, and now, Tobirama had a problem due to Shimizu's childish behavior.

"I'm sorry-" He said quietly. "It was my fault Hokage-sama, please don't be mad at Tobirama-sama." Shimizu slowly tried to get out of the bed, to his relief, he found that he was still wearing his clothes and the pressure on his chest told him, that his bandages are still at their place. Saved! No one noticed, yet. When he finally got up, he noticed that on his injuries are clean bandages, after all he was in Konoha's hospital, it's obvious that they took care of him. He smiled a little at this thought.

"Don't push yourself." Hashirama smiled paternally and stepped closer to the young man. Shimizu tried not to put weight on his injured leg, and then there was the uncomfortable feeling he had in his stomach.

"I'm fine-" He let out a slight sigh. "I'm sorry Tobirama-sama, I caused you trouble and am really sorry." Shimizu bowed deeply, one his hand still on the bed to support his weight.

"No." Tobirama shook his head. "It's not your fault. I had to go there with you and not let you go alone."

"The main thing is that no one was seriously hurt." Hashirama said, then his eyes fell om Shimizu's leg. "Well..." He smiled sheepishly.

"So, who was he? That Suko?" Asked Shimizu. _Damn, why do I feel so bad? _He thought as he felt again that weird pain in his abdomen.

"Mercenary." Tobirama explained. "There is definitely more guys like he was, but they show up only in occasions like was this one."

"Cool, we can find them all like this." Shimizu said enthusiastically. "I will be a bait. He- he- he"

"Forget, you moron." Tobirama spat imediatelly. "Your wounded leg isn't enough?"

"But-"

"No." Hashirama joined their conversation. "Tobirama is right. Forget about it young man."

"But, it could be nothing if he wouldn't tried to cut off my leg!" Shimizu whined and pointed with his finger on white-haired Senju.

"What the-!" Tobirama frowned. "I just pulled it out!"

"Oh yeah! But how?!" Shimizu pouted. "Like a sadist!"

"You little runt!" Hokage's brother gritted his teeth.

"Tobirama please-" Hashirama calmed his little brother but lost his words, when his eyes fell on Shimizu. "Shimi-kun you're bleeding!" The fear in his voice.

"Eh-" Shimizu checked his leg, but the bandages were clean, not a drop of blood. "No, everything's fine."

"No, you do." Said Tobirama, but his eyes weren't on Shimizu's leg, he looked at the bed. Shimizu turned his head in puzzlement to look at the white linen in the bed, to his horror he found that the sheets were dirty with the bloody mark. For God's sake! Shimizu's heart stopped beating, his lungs couldn't take the air anymore. He stood there motionless with a wide eyes, now it was completely clear to him, that weird sudden pain in his stomach, that strange feeling in his abdomen...

_Oh shit! _His mind screamed, _my period!_

* * *

**I guess, this happened to every women (at least once in their life) , right? "Girl days" really sucks,ne! :))))  
**

**Please R'n'R :)**


	13. Chapter 13 - Uzumaki, the savior!

**_Chapter thirteen: Uzumaki, the savior!_**

* * *

"Let me see it Shimi-kun." Hashirama said and made his way to the young frightened man.

"NO!" Shimizu shouted completely paralyzed with shock, Shodai stopped, on his face was puzzled expression, Tobirama frowned, oh well he always did. "Do- don't come any closer!" He raised his hands in defensive position and assured himself that his butt is turned to the bed, that no one could see it.

"What's wrong?" The First began to worry. "I'm not gona hurt you Shimi, I just want to-"

"No." Shimizu shook his head frantically. "Don't come closer, please."

Of course Tobirama, he won't obey Shimizu's prayer. The white-haired Senju began to move closer, his eyes narrowed eyeing the young man carefully. "What's wrong Shimi?" He asked in a low voice. "What are you afraid of?"

"N- nothing." Shimizu shook his head like a madman. Tobirama was dangerously close. "Leave please!"

"What?" Hashirama blurted and Tobirama stopped move, his suspicious gaze pierced Shimizu's face. "Shimi, I'm starting to worry, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing I said! I'm fine!" Shimizu urged, how to get out of this mess? He felt the sweat ran down his back, his heart beat was more than a loud. "I- I want you to...to bring Kitsune-baa, please."

"Oh- Sure! I'm sorry we forget to inform her!" Hashirama rushed toward the door. "Tobirama, please stay with him." His younger brother nodded, then Shodai left.

"C-can you leave me alone please?" Shimizu tried to sounds calm.

"No."

"I- I'm tired and I- I want to rest a bit-"

"Get in the bed and rest."

"I want to be alone!" Shimizu frowned, Tobirama's attitude driving him crazy.

"No." _Oh man, why is he so cold? I want him to be warm and lovely. I wonder if his lips are really so icy, like in my dream._ Shimizu immediately shook his nonsense thoughts out of his head. "So, what is it?" Tobirama continued.

"Eh- what?" Shimizu's mouth hang open.

"When you saw that blood, your face was literally horrified." He stepped closer again. "Your leg is alright, so tell me, where else you're bleeding?"

Shimizu stared breathless, wide eyes, his throat dry that he couldn't even speak. "N-nowhere-"

"You do. This is your blood." Tobirama frowned, stood just a few inches from him.

"How could you be so sure?" Embarrassed and very anxious attempt to gain time, but Tobirama immediately destroyed all his hopes.

"Should I strip you naked?" Shimizu paled, why everyone want to take his clothes off? For the first time it was Madara and now Tobirama too. The young man shook his head, Senju nodded and spoke again. "Hurry up and tell me the truth then."

Shimizu sighed, what else he could do. He took a deep breath and began. "I- I am..." This will be harder than he thought. "I am... I am a gi-"

_**KNOCK KNOCK!**_

Both men snapped their heads to the door, this was damn loud knock. "May I go in?" There was a female voice behind the door, but it wasn't granny Kitsune.

"Un." Tobirama invited the person in.

The sliding door opened slowly and in popped red head of Uzumaki Mito. "Am I interrupting?"

"Mito-san." Senju was greatly surprised to see her in hospital. "No, come in. What brings you here?"

Mito stepped in and smiled at Shimizu. He jerked his head back, _what the hell? _"Hashirama-dono told me what happened, so I just wanted to know if he's alright."

"Eh- I-...uhmm...eh?" Shimizu could not understand why Mito-sama cares about his health. Tobirama rolled his eyes when he saw how the young man tried to put together some logic words.

"He's an idiot." He said in a low voice.

"Guess, that's mean he's okay." Mito raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell!" Shimizu shouted angrily, frowned on Tobirama. "Who's idiot! You- you..." He wanted to choose his words wisely, but shut up when he saw Senju's murderous look.

"So, how you feel? Ehmm...Shimizu, am I right?" Mito smiled politely.

"He's definitely okay." Tobirama said, still piercing Shimizu with his dangerous gaze.

"Hey! That should be my line!" Young man pouted.

"Shimizu-" Mito put her small hand on boy's shoulder, he gave her baleful expression. "What would you say, if I will keep you a company for a while?"

"Not necessary." He muttered with a stone face.

"But it could be fun." She smiled again.

"No."

"You really lack some respect." Tobirama grunted.

"But I really like to stay here-" Mito tried ask politely again.

"I don't want!"

Enough of sweet speeches, Mito gripped Shimizu's shoulder really hard, making him whined in pain. "Yes. You do." She hissed thru clenched teeth, but still kept a smile on her face.

"Eh-... h- hai!" Shimizu gulped, this woman might be pretty, but she's really scary behind her make-up.

"Great." She said happily. "Would you like some fruits Shimizu?"

"Fruits?" Shimizu frowned, _What the hell is wrong with this scary woman?_

"Yes, fruits. You know, apples, bananas-"

"Ba-banana?!" Shimizu blurted, his face was pale, more than pale, he was sickly green. "No." He answered firmly.

"Why not?" Mito turned her gaze to Tobirama, who was clearly confused. "Tobirama-san, could you bring him some fruits?"

"Huh?" Senju had to blink several times before he absorbed her request. "Hell. No." Was his answer, by the way, very cold answer. "He said, he doesn't want any."

"Ho?! Me?" Shimizu pointed with one finger on his chest. He was grinning from ear to ear over this opportunity. "No, no, no. I want- he- he- he!"

"Don't say!" Tobirama snorted, Shimizu could clearly hear the taste for kill in his voice.

"He- he- he-... Yes, please." Shimizu knew that he was going to have to pay for this later, but this was such an opportunity he could not let slip through his fingers. He love to see his angry expression, Tobirama looked always so manly and cute at the same time, Shimizu couldn't help but he had to smirk, when he felt the tension raised in Tobirama. "I would like to have some banana please! He- he- he- he!" His laughter was cut off by Tobirama's hand which grabbed him by his collar and brought him closer to angry face of white-haired Senju.

"You little brat!" He hissed, intent to kill radiated from his eyes.

"Tobirama-san." Mito's calm voice was heard from behind. "Please, don't forget he was injured."

Tobirama sighed, released Shimizu's shirt and readjusted his composure. "Fine." He spat. "I'll bring you your banana!" Shimizu had to use all his strength to not burst out with hysterical laughter.

"T- thank you!" He sputtered and watched as Tobirama left his room, leaving his evil aura there, then Shimizu and Mito started to laugh.

While Shimizu continued with his laugh, Mito stopped, she frowned and eyed the young man very carefully. "Who are you?" She asked. Shimizu stopped slowly, wiped the tears from the corners of his black orbs. "What?-" He coughed, his voice became hoarse from all that laughter. "I'm Hyomen Shimizu, you know, I'm from the tea house-"

"Cut this crap already!" Mito spat seriously. "Who are you?!"

"I- I don't understand."

"Hm? You don't?" She stepped closer to him, folded her arms on her chest and looked at the bloody mark on his bed. "Why are you pretending that you're man?"

Shimizu froze, the blood in his veins suddenly ceased to circulate. How is this possible? How come Mito knows his secret? "How do you know?" He asked slowly.

"Dear Miss, I thought, there's something strange about you." Mito explained. "First it was the incident with the ladies' room, I thought it might be a coincidence, but that night at the bar convinced me otherwise."

"Why?"

"Shibo." Mito said simply, smiling. "She's such a flirty woman you know, whenever she likes a man, she trying to seduces him. And you know how?" Shimizu shook his head. "Her perfume. It acts on the male senses, attacking their hormones and tempting them to intimacy."

"Ha!" Shimizu was horrified. "It's a rape!"

"I prefer to say seducing."

"Wait a minute!" Shimizu thought, put her finger to her mouth. "Hashirama-sama, Tobirama-sama and also Madara, they were-"

"You talking about highly elite ninjas. They knew about that perfume, before it could afect them." Mito answered Shimizu's unfinished question. "But you resisted. And there's only one reason why it happened, because you are a woman, am I wrong?"

"..."

"Only women are immune to that smell." Mito smiled mischievously. "And also, I noticed the way how you look at my future brother-in-law."

"Nani?!" Shimizu blurted, her cheeks all red.

"C'mon, I'am a woman too." Mito put her hand on her chest, to the place where her heart should be. "I can tell for sure, that you like Tobirama,right? And also-" She pointed with her finger to Shimizu's bed. "Men don't have a periods."

Shimizu tensed, what excuse she could use now? None. It's same as with Madara, now, it's not worth lying. So she sighed and gave up. "Will you tell them?" Shimizu asked in a low voice.

"It depends on what you tell me." Mito said.

"Do you know about Mayonaka family?"

"Yes, Hashirama-dono told me, they looking for their daughter and asked Konoha for their assistance, right."

"It's me." Shimizu said bluntly.

"..." Mito stared at the young girl in front of her with wide eyes. "You- are- the princess?" She asked very slowly, Shimizu just nodded. "Well, and why are you doing this?"

"Because she want to sleep with that dickhead Tobirama, but doesn't know how to do it." Both girls snapped their heads to the door, there stood grinning Uchiha Madara. He confidently stepped inside the room and slammed the door behind him.

"Madara-sama, You know about this?" Mito turned her attention to the tall shinobi, he just nodded arrogantly. Uzumaki turned back to Shimizu. "So you doing this because of Tobirama-san?"

"What the! No!" Shimizu shouted. "Don't believe him Mito-sama!" She turned to Madara. "And you!" Pointed with her finger to his handsome face. "Stop talking a shit!"

"That's so un-lady like." He chuckled with his dark voice.

"I don't care!" Shimizu spat and turned her head , folded her arms on her chest. She felt that Madara stepped closer to her, he wrapped his big strong arm around her shoulders and bent down to her eye level.

"Little incident?"

"Heh?" Shimizu looked at him, she followed his eyes and saw that he was talking about the blood on her sheets. "I- un... I- ...eh...!" Shimizu felt engulfed in flames, her face literally burned with shame. Even Madara now knows about her period, how embarrassing.

"Is it truth that women are horny when they have their days?" Madara decided to tease her more, he whispered with grin in her ear. "If you need a help, tell me."

Mito cleared her throat. "Let me interrupt you. Shimizu, what's the meaning of this?" Mayonaka princess freed herself from Madara's grip and rushed to the Uzumaki woman.

"Please Mito-sama, don't say anyone!" She begged. "I will explain to you everything, just please! Don't say anything!"

Mito stared at Shimizu, then sighed and resigned. "Fine-"

"Oh- thank you so much!" Shimizu breathed of relief.

"But how you gonna explain to them this blood?" Mito asked.

"I dunno-" Mayonaka shruugged.

"Well, leave it to me. I'll get you some clean clothes and everything you need for...ehm...you know-" Uzumaki rushed towards the door. "You go clean yourself now." Shimizu nodded and stared at the door for a moment when Mito left. It was still a little awkward when she felt that Madara's omniscient eyes follow her every move. She headed to the small bathroom, but Uchiha's voice stopped her at the doorway.

"Do you want me to wash your back?"

"Ah!" Shimizu shouted with horrific expression. "Stay where you are! Lecherous pervert!" Then she shuddered. "It's disgusting!"

"I like it dirty." The sinister smirk played with his lips as he stepped closer to her.

"Ugh!" Shimizu paled.

Madara chuckled, stopped right in front of her. "Where is your lovely Tobirama?"

"He went to get me a banana." Shimizu said quickly as if nothing happened.

"..."

"..."

It was too late to realize how stupid this answer was. Madara just stared at young woman with a raised eyebrow, motionless.

"Oh I get it-" He said and turned around, started to leave.

"No- no! Wait!" Shimizu wanted to stop him. "Not like- No! You got it wrong!"

Madara silently left, Shimizu shook his head and realized that there is no time to convince Madara, that her mind is not perverted, now she have to pull herself together and prepare before somebody will come.

As she locked the door in the bathroom, she hoped, that Mito will come up with some good lie to cover this incident with her blood.

* * *

** Yosh! Another chapter done! For Kami's sake, I really hate when I'm almost done and then just like with some magic all my saved work dissapear! **

**But I done it again so there you go! :) Hope you will like it and leave me some nice reviews please! **

**Until next chappie bye :)**


	14. Chapter 14 - Interrogation

**_Chapter fourteen: Interrogation_**

* * *

Shimizu came out of the bathroom, wearing clean clothes, which Mito-sama brought for her, she felt a little ridiculous, because she wore a classic black ninja pants, a black T-shirt with long sleeves with the Konoha emblem on her upper arms and blue ninja sandals. "Look at me Mito-sama." Shimizu said and spun around her axis. "Do I look like a ninja?"

"Yes, you do." Mito said calmly, she was sitting in the chair next to the bed, which was now perfectly clean with new sheets.

"Oh-!" Mayonaka's black eyes widened. "The bed is clean! But- but what should I say? Hashirama-sama will surely ask." Then she rolled her eyes. "Or his brother."

"Don't worry princess." Uzumaki rose from the chair. "I told them that they changed the bandages when you were asleep, so they wanted to replace the sheets when you wake up, therefore there was your blood."

"Did they believe it?"

"Yes. And now if you're ready, they're waiting for you in Hokage's tower." Mito smiled and headed to the door. "Good luck princess, I'll see you around."

"Hai!" Shimizu bowed deeply. "Thank you so much!"

Mayonaka princess stood alone in the hospital room, she looked at her clothes, it was just ridiculous, she chuckled. Then she saw that on the little table next to the bed is a basket full of fresh fruit. "Tobirama-sama!" Her eyes immediately softened, she was enchanted by his kindness and decided to run into the office of his brother, she must thank him. But when she started to run, she was stopped by a sharp pain in her thigh. "Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" She started to jump on her healthy leg. "Shit!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tobirama was sitting at the desk while his older brother went on lunch with Mito. He was leaning back in the chair, his arms folded on his chest, he was thinking, thinking about Shimizu, it was still a mystery for him how is it possible that he heard Shimizu's voice when he called for help. And think of the devil...

"May I go in?" Shimizu's head popped in to the office.

"Un."

Shimizu walked quietly into the room and closed the door behind him, when he turned to face Tobirama, there was an awkward silence between them. The white-haired shinobi eyed Shimizu's ninja outfit, the young man was kind of nervous from his gaze so he started to blush slightly.

"Ehm..." Shimizu folded his hands behind his back. "Thank you for the fruits." He said in a quiet voice, he felt that his head will soon burn in a hell flames.

Tobirama frowned. "It wasn't from me." He placed his palms on the desk, his ruby eyes mercilessly pierced into the Shimizu's core. "Weird." He used really low tone in his smooth voice. "In the hospital you acted like a madman because you wanted to see Kitsune-san, she brought you the fruits, she was worry about you, yet, you didn't even talked to her? Didn't you yelled that you wanna see her?"

"Kitsune-ba was in the hospital?" Shimizu blurted out. This is so embarrassing, he thought that the fruits is from Tobirama. _Idiot! He would never brought you the bananas! _What the hell? Great! And now he even hears strange voices in his head. Maybe his brain... _Hmm maybe-_

"Shimizu!" Tobirama's stern voice dragged him back to the reality, Shimizu stopped staring to the ceiling and focused his eyes on Senju again. "Are you listening?!"

"Huh?" Shimizu ran his hand thru his short hair nervously. "O- of course I do- he- he-"

"I said-" Tobirama slowly began to get up from the chair. "There's something strange about you, but I don't know yet what is it." He walked slowly around the table. Shimizu swallowed something heavy in his throat, _he coming closer! He coming closer! _Not that voice again! _Shut up!_

"I know you're hiding something." Tobirama moved closer and Shimizu saw fit that he should start walking back to the door. "I can not tell what it is, but I'll find out sooner or later."

"What-what are you talking about?" Shimizu slowly receded to the back, Tobirama's uncompromising gaze was relentless, as if the tall shinobi trying to destroy all of his defense, all the walls that divided those two had to be removed. "I- I don't get it." Finally! Shimizu felt the door knob in his palm. His breath was quicker and quicker, it was almost hard to breath, he opened the door slowly. "B-but we can talk later. I- I have to see Kitsune-!"

The door with a loud thud closed again, when Tobirama placed his palms on them, right in Shimizu's head level, the young man was with his back pressed to the door, caged between Senju's arms. Sweat ran down his tepmles, when Tobirama leaned closer to his face, his dark red eyes narrowed. "Tell me-" He spoke in a quiet, low voice. "Who were your parents?"

"I- I dunno-" Shimizu stammered. "I- I'm an orphan."

"Hm." Tobirama's face were not as readable as before. "An orphan from a ninjas?"

"What? I don't think so." The young man shook his head.

"An orphan from war?"

"I- I don't know-"

"Who gave you your name then?" The questions was getting harder and harder to answer. Tobirama took over the role of investigator.

"Well- in orphanage-"

"I which orphanage? Where is it?"

"I- I can't remember!" Shimizu began to be frightened. "What- what do you want? I- I don't get it at all!"

Tobirama sighed. "I think you're a descendant of ninjas."

"..." Shimizu stared for a moment and then burst out laughing, slapping his hands in Tobirama's chest, which annoyed the white-haired shinobi, Senju frowned. "Ah-!" Shimizu finally breathed out. "Don't be fooled by the outfit Tobirama-sama, but I do not think I'm ninja!"

"Your chakra says you are."

"Eh-?" Shimizu stopped laughing. "My chakra?"

"Un. And also-" Tobirama added and leaned closer, his lips just a few inches from Shimizu's. "I heard a voice in my head."

"Ho!" Shimizu shouted. "You too! Ugh-I'm not the only one who's weird then- he- he- he-" The young man jerked his head forward, just a millimeter separated their lips from touch, but as a true shinobi, Tobirama was faster. With a quick move he slapped palm on Shimizu's forehead and pressed his head back to the door.

"What the-! Not so close, you idiot!" He growled in exasperation.

"Close? Hmph-" Shimizu pursed his lips and pulled Tobirama's hand. "Look who's talking!"

Tobirama sighed, he let go his arms from the door and folded them on his chest. "You know every shinobi has chakra in the body. It flows through the whole body, but civilians have only a small amount, like life energy, that we, shinobi, can distinguish ninjas from an ordinary people."

Shimizu stared at the tall Senju, _I don't understand a single word you saying Tobirama, _he rolled his eyes mentally.

"When I met you for the first time, I felt in your body more chakra than in ordinary civilians, so it was clear that you are ninja, even if you don't know about it-" Tobirama continued. "So I decided- blah blah blah, blah blah blah-"

_Huh?_ Shimizu quietly watched, as Tobirama paced in the office. _Ah-! I don't get it! This is boring stupid lecture about- about- about what?!_ Shimizu turned his gaze to the ceiling, put his hands in the pocket. _I wonder what Kitsune-ba doing right now, I should go talk to her-_

"Blah, blah, blah-" Tobirama continued his lecture, but all Shimizu could hear was just- "Blah, blah, blah-"

_Oh, and I totally forget about Takagi-kun! Still we haven't spoken since the accident- Aah..._ He sighed and peeked at Tobirama.

"Blah- blah- blah!"

_For Kami's sake! Will he ever stop?!_ He turned his eyes back to the ceiling. _Yeah, yeah- he's pretty good looking he- he- he- But! He's boring! Well, vainly trying beautiful Tobi-kun, because I don't understand._

"And that's why- blah, blah."

_Aaah_..._ Nothing aginst you pretty boy,but..._ He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in the pockets. _S__HUT THE HELL UP_ _TOBIRAMA_!

"!"

"Huh?" Shimizu looked at the Senju, because he suddenly stopped talking, his ruby eyes followed Shimizu with a touch of death.

"What the hell did you said?!" He asked in a warning voice.

"What-? Me?" Shimizu was confused. "Nothing."

"Shut the hell up Tobirama?!" Senju repeated what just a second ago Shimizu thought.

Hyomen Shimizu opened his mouth in a shock, he stared wide-eyes at the frowning shinobi in front of him. "N- no, I- I didn't-"

"I heard you." Tobirama stepped closer to the young man. Shimizu pulled his hands from the pockets and raised them in the air in defensive position.

"I didn't said that!" His voice shaking.

"I also think you did not say that-" Tobirama stopped directly in front of the young man, Shimi pressed his back firmly to the door in order to create as much space between him and his future murderer. "You have thought about it!"

"What-!" Shimizu's eyes almost fell to the ground. "You climb into my head?!"

"No-" Tobirama smirked. "You climb into mine."

_Oh crap!_ "Like, now you will know what am thinking about?!" Shimizu was horrified.

"I don't think so-" Tobirama assured him. "Probably, it's working only when you want. When you concentrate your chakra-"

"Wait a minute!" Shimizu placed his fingers on his temples and grunted. "I am not a shinobi!"

"Like it or not, you are." Tobirama went back to the desk of his brother. "As soon as i finish the case with the missing princess, we will look at your training."

"Eh-" Shimizu yelped in a high tone. "Training? forget it!"

"I'm very impressed by your abilities." Tobirama sat down in the chair and folded his arms on the chest. "I do not think I've ever heard of such a thing. Maybe Hashirama did."

Shimizu scoffed. "it's not abilities, just a coincidence."

"Whatever- You may leave now to see Kitsune-san." Then Tobirama chuckled. "And you should be careful what you're thinking now, people could hear it all."

Shimizu gulped, _unpleasant idea,_ he thought.

"Yes, it is." Tobirama's lips created amused smile.

"Again?!" Shimizu's eyes widened in horror. "Did you just heard-"

"I did." Senju nodded. "Now stop thinking about nonsenses and go to see your granny." Shimizu bowed slightly and quickly left the office. He stood in a shock behind the door, _Shit, this is_ _bad!_

Tobirama sharply turned his gaze towards the closed door, he frowned and muttered. "Interesting-"

* * *

**There! There! There! Another chapter done! Thank you everyone for your reviews! Hope you will enjoy this chapter :))  
**

**Another reviews will be welcomed, thank you :)**


	15. Chapter 15 - endless trouble

**_Chapter fifteen: Endless trouble_**

* * *

Mayonaka princess frowned when she walked home from the Hokage's tower, she tried hardly to keep her mind clear, but a million thoughts began to appear in her head. _Shinobi!_ She snorted mentally, _my_ ass_!_

She slowly opened the door and stepped in the house. "I'm home-"

"Shimi-" Kitsune had a worried expression in her old face. "Finally, are you okay?"

The guilt washed over Shimizu, when she saw the old lady's face, how could she ever lied to her? Uncontrollably she fell on her knees and bowed her head deeply until her forehead touched the floor. "I'm very sorry Kitsune-ba!" Shimizu shouted, she spoke very loudly, she want her words to trickle down to Kitsune's ears, she felt that if she spoke quietly, her words would be meaningless, she felt that her apologise wouldn't reach the old lady's heart, or maybe it was because of Shimizu herself. She felt guilty about all her lies, that hurts the people she held dear to her heart, she was scared if she will not talk so loud her words might not reach her own heart so she will have to carry another lies and continue live her life so _mute._

"It's alright Shimi-kun." Shimizu rose her eyes and saw Kitsune smiling. "I'm not mad at you, I'm very glad you're okay."

"Oh- you mean this- he- he- he-" Shimizu smiled sheepishly and stroked the back of her neck. "I was saying sorry because I lied to you who I really am."

"Oh-" Kitsune was at a loss, this was a misunderstanding, but the two women just laughed at this situation. "I already told you Shimi-kun, I'm not going to judge you. It doesn't matter to me if you're girl or boy, for me-" The old lady placed a hand on her heart. "You're a very dear person."

"Arigatou!" Waterfalls of tears began to pour out of Shimizu's eyes, now it was water all over the floor, no, literally flood, Shimizu flooded house. She kept sobbed and thanked, the tears were still pouring down. Kitsune tried to soothed her with her words, that it wasn't neccessary to cry that much, but Shimizu just couldn't hear over her weeping. When Kitsune noticed that her furniture begins to float on the waves of tears she began to panic.

"Shut up already!" She punched hard Shimizu's head and knocked the poor girl on the floor. Then she adjusted her lovely composure, smiled again and said with a soft voice. "No more tears please."

"H-hai." Shimizu nodded and colected herself from the floor. _Scary._ Was that a threat she heard from Kitsune's voice? "Huh?" Shimizu felt someone behind her back, she turned back and saw-

"Takagi!" She smiled, but her younger friend just frowned and turned his back on her, ready to leave. "H-hey wait-!" Shimizu shouted and he stopped. "Are you still mad at me?"

"..."

"Takagi- I know I should told you the truth, but-"

"But what?" He asked, his back still facing her.

"I ... I was wrong! Now I can not turn back time and do things right! Even thought I'm not a boy, the fact remains the same, you're still like my own brother, so please forgive me!" She begged.

"Tch! I'm your brother-" He turned his face on her. "But you're not my big brother anymore, because you're a girl! You-! you!-Aaah!" He shouted in desperate, he grabbed his blonde hair and pulled them. "Now I can not even scold you when I know you're a girl! I can not say bad words!"

"Of course you can!" Shimizu encouraged him. "Tell me that I'm idiot!"

"No I can't, you're a girl!"

"And you're the one little fucking shit!" Shimizu pouted.

"What the hell-!" It seemed Takagi got back into the mood when his glasses misted. "You short cocky bitch! Who do you call a shit?!"

Shimizu grinned and showed her beautiful white teeth. "You see." She pointed with her finger on his face. "Four-eyes!"

"Damn you!" He folded his arms over his chest. "Looks like it doesn't matter if you're boy or girl-" Then he smirked. "You're still the same pain in my ass."

"Thank you-" Shimizu smiled. "Thank you!" She was ready to cry again, but Kitsune's fist landed hard on her head again, sending her to the ground.

"I said no more tears please." She said with calm sweet voice.

_How scary-!_Shimizu rubbed her head and rose back on her feet, while Takagi was laughing at her. _Dickhead!_ Shimizu growled mentally.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shimizu was happy as a little puppy, on the way to the Hokage's tower she was smiling, she was glad that the matter with Kitsune-ba and Takagi been already settled. Maybe she shouldn't lie, from the beginning Shimizu should told them the truth, they would understand it and she would have peace in her mind.

Shimizu walked up to the highest tower in the village, went inside and headed upstairs. She reached the hall, the door from Hokage's office were just ahead of her, Shimizu could hear the voices, _hm, maybe a client_, she thought. Shimizu grabbed the door knob-

"No! Wait!-"

Shimizu snapped her head back, there she stood with horrific expression in her young face, Uzumaki Mito. "Don't-!"

In vain. While Shimizu made a questioning sound that resembles _huh_, she pulled the door open. When her black eyes flashed thru the room, her heart stopped, she gasped and her reflex told her to move before the man standing in front of Hashirama will face her. With the loud thud she slammed the door, gripping the door-knob tightly and stared to the wooden door with wide-eyes. her breath was stuck in her throat, but the hurried voice of Uzumaki woman reached her ears clearly.

"Run."

Shimizu let go of the handle and without looking back at Mito, she began to run straight for the stairs. Her heart pounding wildly in his ears, _how the hell is this possible?! What he's doing here?!_ How is possible that he's here?! The image of his back appeared in her mind again, he faced Hashirama so she couldn't see his face, but she knew it was him, Mayonaka Tori, her father.

Shimizu hurtled down the stairs like a tornado, she almost broke her legs, but she ignored the pain in her ankles, just wanted to get as far away from this man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, in Hashirama's office, Senju brothers together with the members of Mayonaka family looked puzzled at the door. "What was that?" Mayonaka Tori asked with a raised eyebrow. He was an older man with a thick black mustache under his long nose, had short spiky black hair and gray eyes. He was robust and stocky build.

"Ahaha-" The First rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess just a misunderstanding. Please continue-" The two men began to discuss the matter of Mayonaka princess, while Tobirama frowned darkly, his ruby eyes were still on the door.

"Excuse me for a moment-" He said in a low voice, not breaking his eye contact with the door. Hashirama looked confused, but he nodded. Tobirama shunshined away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just a few steps and gets to the front door, Ah, there they are, open. Shimizu picked up her pace and then, for a split second she saw him, he appeared in the doorway, but it was too late to stop, so then she collided directly with Tobirama's chest.

"Ouch-!" She fell right on her ass. She looked up and met his scowl, her breathing was heavy.

"Why are you running?" He asked slowly.

"I'm not running!" Shimizu blurted out.

Tobirama rolled his eyes, then he sighed and reached out his hand for young man. Shimizu looked at his hand and after a moment's hesitation, he accepted it and stood up. "Why did you ran from the office?" Tobirama asked more calmly this time and with a neutral face.

"Oh- well-" _Okay, lie!_ Good, Shimizu's brain came up with a great strategy, but white-haired Senju frowned again.

"Don't lie!" He warned him.

"Ho!" Shimizu jerked his head back. "I didn't meant to- he- he- he-" His brain should working harder. _So, what now?_

"What do you think?" Tobirama raised his eyebrow.

"What the hell-!" Shimizu curled his small fist in a balls, he hissed thru clenched teeth. "Get. Out. Of. My. Head."

Senju chuckled. "It's not me, it's you who doing this."

"Okay-" The young man breathed in and out slowly to calm himself. _Clear your mind, clear your mind._

"Your mind is not clear at all." Tobirama smirked.

"Hey! Stop doing it!"

"Am not doing anything!" Senju growled.

Shimizu sighed. "This is the reason, why I couldn't get in-"

"What?"

"Ever since you told me about this ability, it's getting worse, I can't control my thoughts and so I ran away when I found out that there is someone with you, what if I thought about them and they heard me?" Shimizu explained with one breath.

"Hn." Tobirama's face was unreadable. "Are you telling me the truth?"

"Of course-" Shimizu said, _do I look like am kidding you jerk!_

The young man paled when Tobirama gave him a baleful look. "Should I comment?"" He asked in a dark voice.

"N- no, sorry." Shimizu bowed his head. "But- but let me leave now please-"

"Why? You have some work to do." Tobirama said firmly.

"I know but- but those people can hear my thoughts, and what if I will think about something- something shameless?" Shimizu gave him puppy eyes.

Tobirama sighed. "Okay-" He ran his hand thru his snow-white hair. "Go. We'll talk later."

"Really?" His black eyes lit the sparkle over Tobirama's kindness.

"Un." Senju nodded. "Go home."

"Thank you!" Shimizu bowed deeply with the tears in his eyes and Tobirama nodded again. _I love you!_

Shimizu froze, this wasn't the best thought he could have. Slowly, his eyes fell on Tobirama, he was pale, a sweatdrop appeared on his cheek, his eyes really wide. "Not necessary!" He gasped quickly, his expression horrified.

"He- he- he-" Shimizu laughed slowly, sheepishly. He bowed once again and slowly began to walk toward door. Tobirama's eyes following his every step until he was gone.

Tobirama sighed with relief, small white puff left his mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Oh man! This one was dangerously close!_ Shimizu sighed. She put her hands into the pockets and walked down the streets of Konoha. She watched with a smile on her lips how the small kids were chasing each other, she turned her head after them as they ran around her. Then she collided with someone, again.

"Oh- sorry my mistake." Shimizu bowed and smiled, but then her eyes widened when she saw the young girl in front of her.

"Hime-sama!" The blue-haired girl shouted.

Shimizu felt as her spirit slowly leaving her body. "Shi- Shioko!"

* * *

**Another chapter for you, please enjoy :)**

**Thank you everyone for your reviews :) And if you want me to thank you next time then leave some reviews on this chapter too :)))) Mwahahahaha *evil laugh* You know I like you guys :)))**


	16. Chapter 16 - Undiscovered power

**_Chapter sixteen: Undiscovered power  
_**

* * *

"Shioko!" Shimizu stared at the blue-haired woman. Hanto Shioko, a servant of Mayonaka family. It was Shioko who mostly cared about the young princess Himitsu, she was in charge of her dressing and her hair, on which, by the way, now she stared at.

"Hime-sama-!" The servant girl gasped. "Your hair!"

Shimizu paled, _Is this_ _really what you should be interested now?_ "Listen Shioko, you can't say to anyone- !" princess began to speak calmly with a hint of arrogance in her face, of course Shioko will listen to her, because she's an servant, but Shimizu's lower jaw hit the ground uncompromisingly when she saw that the Mayonaka maid walked away firmly and muttered a few words about how she must tell to her master that she found the princess. Shimizu's head all flushed, steam hissed from her ears. "Hey! Damn you Shioko!" She shouted uncontrollably, gritted her teeth. "How dare you walk away from your princess when she's talking to you!"

Shimizu quickly caught up with the blue-haired woman. "H-hey wait Shioko-chan-" She began to talk with sweet voice, a fake smile on her lips. "Shioko! Hey, please, could we just sit down and have a little talk?"

Shioko abruptly shook her head. "I'm sorry Himitsu-sama, but I must report this to your parents."

"No way!" Princess yeled angrily and stepped in maid's way. "I'm not going back!"

"This decision does not matter to you, young princess." Shioko replied quietly and with slight bow she continued her way.

Mayonaka princess watched with horror as maid continued her way to the Hokage tower. Just the thought of her to go back with them to the Stellar island make her sick. "I won't let you-" She whispered with hoarse voice, clenched her fist as she frowned deeply. "I won't let you!" She said this time louder. "I never come back! Never! Never!-" She shut her eyes and shook with her head. Something was boiling inside of her, a strange feeling that build up in her chest and as her anger raised, this weird warm feeling grew stronger. "Never! Never! Never!-" Unidentified source of power warmed whole her body, like a vawe of sound, the clear blue light burst out of her chest and spread forward until it reached Shioko, she sharply turned her head back and her eyes widened, then, Shimizu blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hashirama and his brother exchanged worried glances. They both sensed the chakra and Tobirama was even sure he know the owner. "What's wrong Hashirama-dono?" Mayonaka Tori asked.

"Well, nothing..." The First Hokage smiled sheepishly. "I just thought that your dear wife is still out there. Perhaps it would be appropriate if, my brother will go find them."

"No-" Tori replied without much interest. "Shioko is with her."

"Oh I see." Hashirama frowned slightly, then he turned on his brother. Just one look and Tobirama knew what to do. The white-haired man nodded and left the office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shimizu blinked several times until the vision before her eyes cleared. Somebody kneeling on the ground, was it girl or boy? the young princess narrowed her black eyes, then she gasped and placed a hand over her mouth. It was her! "Di- did I ... Did I died?" She muttered quietly with heavy breath. It was an incredible sight, just a few yards away, kneeling on the ground Hyomen Shimizu. Her body seemed motionless, her head down and her bangs covering her face. "I am dead!" She shouted, horrified. No, wait a minute. She can't be dead. There were people, villagers, who began to gathered around kneeling Shimizu, some have questioned her whether she is okay or not. She was still in the Konoha. "What the hell is going on?" Shimizu said under her breath, her eyes wide and her hands shaking.

"Shioko!" There was a familiar stern voice behind her. Shimizu sharply turned to face that woman and gasped.

"Oka-san!" She shouted in horror then she blacked out again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Was it a dream? Did I fall asleep?_

Shimizu heard a murmur around her. Slowly she opened her eys. "Hey, boy are you alright?"

"Is he awake?"

"Shouldn't we just call someone?"

"Look he's awake!"

"Are you alright?"

There was a few people around her with a worried faces. Shimizu traveled with her eyes and found out that she's kneeling on the ground.

"Look!" One young man shouted. "There is also someone unconscious." Everyone looked in the direction he was pointing. "what happened?" People were confused.

Shimizu narrowed her eyes and saw blue-haired maid on the ground.

"Shioko..." She said slowly. "Huh? Oka-san!" The young princess blurted out when she noticed Mayonaka Unmei how desperately she shook with her maid in pathetic attempt to wake her up. Shimizu quickly rose to her feet and started to run, ignoring people that shout on her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a tiring and exhausting run Shimizu finally stopped in one of the back streets where there were no people. She bent down, hands on her knees. She breathed deeply, felt her burning lungs. Her heart still beating wildly, unaware that the race was over. "What the fuck-" She leaned back against the wall and slid to the ground. "What- was- that-?" She exhaling heavily. She leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes. "Oka-san." She muttered. "Did she really saw me or was it just my imagination?" She frowned. Shimizu felt the presence of someone.

"Help me." She said quietly. "I think I'm losing. I can not control it, do not even know what it is."

"..."

Shimizu opened his eyes and looked at the tall shinobi standing in front of him in blue armor. "Do you know what I did?"

Tobirama just nodded.

"Did I kill her?" Shimizu whispered with creepy voice.

"No." Senju sighed. "She's not dead, you just got her into unconsciousness."

"Thanks God-" Shemizu breathed out with relief. _Bitch, that's what she got when she provoked me._

"I suggest that your training began immediately." Tobirama said frowning. "I'll talk with Hashirama, explain the whole situation and then you'll go with us."

"With you? Where?"

"On the mission." He answered simply. "Your training take place on the way."

"Which mission?"

"To find the princess." Tobirama smiled slightly.

_Yohoo! You silly fool!_Shimizu mentally yeled, his inner self was pale. _No way am going with you! You want to get me killed? No, no, no, no, and no!_ Mayonaka princess shook her head frantically. _Aah- __moron!_ Her mind started to complain. _To spend such a long time just with Tobi-sama._ A dozens of hearts appeared in her head and on her lips waltzed a dreamy smile. _Ooh- I can see more of him. Yohoo- when he's sleeping, eating...Yes I will follow you anywhere my dear Tobi-sama!_

"Huh-!" Shimizu raised his eyes on Tobirama. He was somewhat cramped, his face was all blue with sweatdrop on his forehead, his eyes wide open and his lips were pursed so tightly that created a sort of dash. "You look pale you know-?" Mayonaka stated brightly.

"OF COURSE I AM YOU IDIOT!" Tobirama began to scream uncontrollably, pointing with his finger at the young man sitting on the ground. "What the hell do you think?!"

"Kyaa!" Shimizu jumped to his feet, his hands raised in the air in a defensive position. "I- un...I was- just...no...well, I ..." He dropped his hands and his head, his brain wasn't ready for something like this.

Tobirama paled. "Did you just said _kyaa__,_ huh." his voice sounded so desperate.

"Gomen-" Shimizu bowed in resignation.

"It's okay-" Tobirama cleared his throat nervously. "I got it-"

"What?" Shimizu watched the man in blue armor. Why was he so nervous? And is that a blush on his cheeks?

"Un...Yeah- I understand, but-" He looked away, embarrassed. "I- ...Un- I'm not interested in men, you know-"

"Eh- !" Shimizu felt that the comprehension center in his brain just burned out. Tobirama's argument smashed his face into a million pieces like a broken mirror. "No way... I'm not-"

Both looked away, a touch of red finely decorated their faces. "I'm not a gay-!" Muttered indignantly Shimizu, pursed his lips and sulked.

"_Kyaa- _was it?" Tobirama whispered, uneasy.

"Like seriously..." Shimizu pouted. Both men gave up, hung their heads and decided to keep this conversation into the dead point.

* * *

**I noticed that the humor slowly fades from this story, so the next chapter will need reinforcements. So next time Team Tobirama embarking on a mission :)**

**Please R'n'R :))**


	17. Chapter 17 - Team Tobirama, arrived!

**Chapter**_** seventeen: Team Tobirama, arrived!**_

* * *

"Incredible." Hashirama shook his head. He sat in his office looking at Shimizu, who stood before him, still dressed as a ninja. "I was checking that woman, Shioko-san, She doesn't remember anything, even doesn't know why she fainted, or what happened before that incident."

"As I told you." Tobirama said, leaning against the window, his arms were folded across his chest.

"The only one I can think now is the Yamanaka clan. It's seems kind of similiar to their jutsu, but-" First Hokage frowned slightly, Shimizu decided that Hashirama finally looked like a wise man, however... During one second, his expression changed to a crazy happy, eager as a little kid. "Hey, hey Shimi!" Said Shodai loudly with a bright smile. "Show me how it works."

"What-!" Shimizu jerked his head back. "I- it's not that easy!" He pouted.

"It is." Tobirama said calmly, his eyes closed. "Just concentrate."

"Ah- okay." Shimizu sighed with resignation. Hashirama excited in his chair rubbed his hands. Mayonaka princess sighed mentally when she looked at that 'wannabe' God of Shinobi. _So- can you hear me,_ _Hokage_-_sama_? Shimizu raised an eyebrow.

"Huh-?" Hashirama blinked. "Are you... done?"

"Ehm... yes?" Shimizu raised his hand.

"But- but I didn't hear anything." Shodai whined.

"I told you!" Shimizu folded her tiny arms on her bandaged chest, frowned. "It's not that easy!"

"But- but Tobirama can hear you!" Hashirama complained with child voice.

"Because he's wiseguy!" Shimizu rolled her eyes.

"We went at it the wrong way." Tobirama said and turned from the window. "Don't concentrate that much."

"Huh?" Shimizu did uncomprehending grin. "I don't get it at all! Concentrate, don't concentrate! I don't know what to do! I can't control it okay!"  
_Annoying! Do it yourself if you're so clever!_

"Hohoo!" Hashirama shouted and sharply rose from his chair. "I heard it!" He smiled brightly.

"Did you?" Mayonaka blurted out with wide-eyes.

"And that's how it works." Tobirama's lips formed a slight smile.

"I still don't get it." Shimizu hung his head.

"Emotions." Hashirama stated hapilly.

"Exactly." Tobirama nodded. "When you let out your emotion, you can spread your thoughts."

"So- basically-" Shimizu said slowly. "When I can't control my emotions-"

"Yes!" The First announced with a wide smile. "Whenever you feel happy, sad, anger or exciting you can show your feelings by your thoughts. Isn't it amazing? Hahahahaha-" Hashirama put his hands on his desk and leaned toward Shimizu so close that their faces were only inches apart.

Mayonaka felt immediate heat in her face. "Whaaaah-!" Uncontrollably, her palm slapped Hokage across his cheeks and his face collided with his desk. Tobirama tensed at the sight of his brother's red cheek, then he chuckled, dedicated to Hashirama's open mouth and saliva on his table.

_Whaaaaaaaa! ! ! _Shimizu's inner self was white as a blank paper. _What th_e _hell I've done! ! _"G-g-g-gomen'nasai! ! ! " She bowed deeply as she apologise loudly.

"It's fine-" Hashirama smiled sheepishly, his cheek completely red. "Guess it was my fault."

"You- you were so- so- close!" _Next time stay out of my face!_

"I will, sorry." Hashirama rubbed his swollen cheek, Shimizu just snarled under her breath.

"Idiots-" Tobirama quietly sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose.

The First Hokage cleared his throat slightly. "Anyway-" He said in a serious voice, no, he just wanted to sound serious, but with his red cheek and a silly grin on his face, this man simply couldn't be taken seriously. "Tobirama told me that you came from an orphanage, so practically you don't know who your parents are or your descendants. There is thus little chance that you belong to the Yamanaka clan."

"Nonsense!" Shimizu vawed his hand. "I'm not from any shinobi clan."

"Cannot be sure yet, boy." Hashirama said wisely.

_I'm not a boy!_ Her mind shouted suddenly. Mayonaka's eyes widened instantly when both Senju brothers gave her puzzled look. _My_ _mind has_ _nothing_ _better_ _to do_ _than bother with nonsense_-_he_-_he_-_he_- Shimizu inhaled sharply. _I mean- I'm not a boy, I'm a man he- he-he.  
_Her heart started to beat louder when Tobirama frowned deeply and tilted his head to the side.

"He- he- he-" Shimizu scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "C'mon- I mean..."

"Of course." Hashirama stood from his chair. "You're not a boy, you're a man." He stepped closer to Shimizu and patted his shoulder with his big strong hand.

"I wonder-" Said dangerously Tobirama in a low voice, his eyes narrowed.

Shimizu swallowed nervously, she noticed that Tobirama's ruby eyes thoroughly studying her body. Her cheeks instantly flared up when she saw that his eyes rested on her chest. Her heart began to beat wildly on her chest, she become afraid that this loud beat will lose her bandages that pressed her breasts. Then her heart stopped when Tobirama... narrowed his eyes as if he found something.

"Hashirama-" He said slowly. "I told you I want him to come with us, right."

"Oh yes, yes, you did." Hashirama nodded. "But I'm not sure brother, this could be dangerous for him."

"Don't worry-" White-haired man insisted. "I'll keep him safe."

"So?" Shodai turned to young princess. "Shimi-kun, what you'll say? Do you wanna go?"

This was one of those moments when Shimizu could not even think. Her mind was completely blank as a robbed house. To go or not to go? On the one hand, she was afraid to go, you can't go find someone who actually cannot be find, right? But on the other hand, she wanted to go, she was so much attracted to find out what else is she capable of with this new ability, and she knew that Tobirama can help her.

Senju brother's waited quietly and patiently for her answer. A few times she inhaled and exhaled deeply, then she said. "Yes, I will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How long?" Takagi asked his friend as he watched her to pack her things.

"I don't know-" Shimizu sighed and closed her bag. "But, I guess it will not last long, as the one he is looking for is me."

"He will see through this lie sooner or later." Takagi said, pushing his glasses up on his nose. "He is Hokage's brother, Senju Tobirama, there's no way for you to fool him any longer."

"I know-" Shimizu whimpered and slid down on the bed. "Takagi-" Her eyes softened.

"Huh? What?"

"..."

"..."

Shimizu just sat there, her eyes fixed on the floor, her mouth slightly ajar, ready to talk, just did not know how to start.

"!Aha!" Takagi rebounded, reaching out a hand and pointing his finger furiously at Shimizu's face. "I knew it !" Shimizu closed her eyes and her cheeks caught a hint of red color. "You like him, right ! Oooh! Bad! This is bad!"

"I know-" She mumbled.

"No, I don't mean this, but-!" Takagi sighed deeply and folded his arms on his chest. "This is the reason why I was upset that you're a girl. Now, you'll deal with me these sweet girlish chatter, right?"

"No-" Shimizu laughed. "I will not, I promise." She said and rose form the bed.

"No?" Takagi asked with pursed lips. "Why the hell?"

"Because you're idiot without brain." She smiled sweetly.

"Say what- you asshole?!" Takagi immediately shouted, the hair on his head bristled with anger. Then his eyes widened as Shimizu wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her head on his chest.

"Thank you." She whispered.

A hint of pink hit his cheeks as he placed his hand on her head and ruffled her auburn hair. "Baka. Be careful."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where exactly are we going?" Shimizu asked Tobirama, who leaned against the wooden gate at the main entrance to Konoha.

"To the small harbor where all the boats from Stellar island arrives." He replies and started to leave.

"Why there?" Shimizu remained on her place.

"Because there was a princess last seen."

_Who the hell saw me there? _Shimizu gulped, she tensed but it seems that Tobirama didn't hear her this time. She sighed, _from now on, I have to be more careful._

"Are you going?" Tobirama shouted over his shoulder.

Shimizu turned back to look in the village. "Shouldn't go someone with us?"

"They're on the way."

"Oh I see." Shimizu timidly stepped forward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oooh myyy Gooood!" Shimizu shouted, totally exhausted. The sun was shining extremely, it was hot as hell, Mayonaka felt that the sunrays burn the skin of her neck. "Pleeeasee! Let's take a rest!"

"Not yet." Cold answer.

_Huh!Continue with these crap and maybe the weather cool down!_

"Should I cool you down?" Tobirama shot her one baleful look.

"C'mon-" Shimizu tried in vain convince him once again. "We're walking for hours now- I need a rest otherwise am going to die!"

"You idiot, we walk only about 15 minutes."

"NANI!" Shimizu cried out in terror and threw himself on the ground. Her brain rapidly trying to recalculate the whole situation, but ultimately he cannot handle it, raised the white flag and resigned. "Only 15 minutes! Whaaaa-!" Waterfalls of tears leaving her eyes. "Let me go back to the village pleaseee! !"

Tobirama growled something angrily then he sighed. "Stop it!" He turned to crying Shimizu. "Fine, we stop-" His words were interrupted by a flying kunai that dropped right next to his feet. As soon as the kunai touched the ground, it's activated around Tobirama ring full of different letters.

"Seal-?" Tobirama muttered with narrowed eyes. "I can't move!" He clenched his teeth.

Shimizu knelt in front of him, with wide-eyes and quick heart beat. "Tobirama-sama!"

"How naive-"

"Be captured so easily-"

Shimizu turned when she heard two male voices. Two unknown shinobi were just a bit further, one of them was wearing glasses, the other had a nice face and long hair.

"Who are you?!" Tobirama spat, frowning.

"That's not important." Ninja with the galsses said.

"Question is, what we want." Said the other one with a sly grin.

"What - do you want?" Tobirama asked slowly.

"Your live!" The long-haired shinobi shouted and started to run forward, drew his katana.

Shimizu yelped and and rose to her feet. "Run Shimi!" Tobirama shouted. She watched in horror as the deadly shinobi approaching quickly, Tobirama's voice rang in her ears but her body froze, she couldn't move. And then...

Directly in front of her landed another ninja, a young boy with a Konoha forehead protector. He was wearing a short light-blue kimono which was tied with an orange sash around his waist and black ninja pants. He had a dark brown short spiky hair and dark eyes. On his back was also the symbol of Konoha.

_Save!_ Shimizu's inner self fell on her knees and thanked God for their help. The boy stood in attack position, ready to strike. His eyes were narrowed and traveled from two strange shinobi then to Shimizu and finally his eyes rested on Tobirama.

Konoha boy nodded to himself and turned with scary grin on Shimizu. "Hey you!" He pointed with his finger on frightened girl. "I'm going to take you down!" _What the fuck!_

"Whaaaaa!"

"Saru! Don't-" Tobirama shouted, but it was too late.

**"Katon: Karyudan!"** From the boy's mouth burst fire.

"Whaaaa! !" Shimizu tried to retreat but it only reached that she fell flat on her ass, with one hand covering her face she waited for the final wave.

**"Suiton: Suijun!"**

Shimizu blinked a few times when she realized that no heat came. "Eh-?" She raise her eyes and widened them as she was staring into the water wall that protected her from fire. Soon steam enveloped the whole scene, because of the collision of two elements.

As soon as the air cleared again, Shimizu saw this young boy beaten on the ground. Above him stood frowning Tobirama, and instead of two shinobi who had attacked them earlier, there were two other children. Young boy with glasses and a young girl, they were both Konoha shinobi.

"What the hell you've done Hiruzen?!" The girl growled with her fist raised, perhaps it was her who knock out the boy.

"Tobirama-sensei said, attack the enemy." Cried the boy on the ground.

"He meant us Hiruzen-" Said the other boy with glasses.

"But you're not the enemy." Complained Hiruzen. "I never saw him before, that's why I attacked him."

"You idiot!" Girl shouted angrily. "We were in disguise! You had to attack us!"

"Excuse me-" Shimizu raised a hand nervously. "What the hell is going on?" Meanwhile, Hiruzen finally stood on his feet.

"I'm sorry Shimi." Tobirama sighed. "I wanted to know how will you act in a critical situation, but it failed." He lokked coldly on poor Hiruzen.  
"These Konoha ninjas are members of our team-"

"Team-?"

"Yes!" Hiruzen shouted."Check this out! We are-"

"Shut the hell up, you asshole!" Shimizu interrupted him with a stern voice.

"What the hell-!" Hiruzen's lower jaw hit the ground. "How dare you-" He clenched his fists.

"Shut. Up." Shimizu growled and rose to her feet. "You almost had me grilled, you retarded ninja!"

"Your fault to being so weak, dumbass!" Hiruzen puted.

"Nani- you bastard!" Shimizu hissed thru her clenched teeth.

"Enough!" Tobirama silenced them. "Shimi, this is Sarutobi Hiruzen-" The two glared at each other, frowning. "Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu. And for you-" Senju turned to his students. "This is Hyomen Shimizu." Tobirama finished the introductions.

"Nice to meet you." Koharu smiled politely.

Shimizu growled and furiously turned on her heel started to leave. "How I will act in critical situations- Tch! My ass!" She muttered. _Damn you Tobirama! To the hell with your critical situation you- you-! Arghh! Water-idiot!_

Tobirama sighed over her thoughts. Koharu and Homura stared wide-eyes on her back while Hiruzen, well he was...

"COME HERE YOU WEAK SHIT!" He was furious. Tobirama held him by the collar to stop any of his next move. "HOW DARE YOU TALKING ABOUT TOBIRAMA-SENSEI LIKE THAT! I'LL BEAT YOU INTO COMA-"

"Haa! Come at me!" Shimizu turned to face him. "Come you brainless shit!"

"Hey- hey please stop you two." Koharu said sheepishly between them.

Meanwhile, as the two were barking at each other shamefull words, Tobirama ran his hand through his hair, while with the other hand still holding Sarutobi. "This will be a stressful journey." He sighed.

* * *

**Bonus :) This chapter is kinda longer :) Hope you will like it... Thans everyone for your reviews :)))**

**Please be nice and post your thoughts about this chapter too:))**

**Until next chapter...bye!**


End file.
